


Professor Benedict

by SwanSwanH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanSwanH/pseuds/SwanSwanH
Summary: Y/N is a mature student, studying Music and wow, her professor is hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic posted on here. Feedback appreciated - also plot ideas and tropes for future chapters appreciated! ;-)
> 
> Songs mentioned are: Fare Thee Well from SPN and David Bowie's Quicksand

You took a deep breath and knocked on the sturdy door in front of you.  
“Come in.” A soft voice answered, and you turned the handle, hand shaking slightly as you did so.  
The office was warm, with deep red paint and dark wood making it feel safe and womblike. Musical memorabilia hung on the walls - framed LP covers, tour posters - and an acoustic guitar was propped against a disused fireplace. Piles of paper and folders lay on most of the flat surfaces and a dark green leather couch covered in cushions and throws was pushed into the far corner. It was a well worn couch like someone had slept there regularly. 

The space in front of you was dominated by a large antique desk and behind it sat Professor Benedict. You had been so taken by the feel of the room that it had been a few seconds before you had turned to him, and he sat smiling up at you, his pen resting between his lips.  
“Can I help you?” He asked. He was a slightish man with glasses, dark greying hair, a patch of white in his beard, and his smile was stunning. A row of perfect white teeth lined his full mouth and you found yourself smiling in return, even though your palms were sweating.  
“I’m Y/N. I was asked by the dean to come and introduce myself to my tutors as I’m a bit late starting this term.”  
“Oh! Y/N!” Professor Benedict removed his glasses and rifled through the papers on his desk. “I’ve got your paperwork here somewhere… Here we go. Y/N. It says you were…” He read through the sheet in his hand and paused. “Are you okay?” He looked up at you with large blue eyes, eyes so blue that they stopped you in your tracks. You froze for a moment thinking he was asking why you were staring at him, but then you realised he was referring to the paper in his hands.  
“What? Oh! Yes. I’m fine. It was a medication mix up, I lost my way for a bit. I’m fine now.”  
He dropped his head to one side and looked at you considerately. “Are you sure?”  
“Honestly.” You smiled slightly and questioned whether you’d seriously developed a crush on the first person you’d seen on campus today. At least it’d pass the time.  
“Okay. Well, you know my door is always open.” He nodded. “Well, it’s not always open. I mean, it’s usually closed. But it’s unlocked… Unless I’m not here. Or I’m napping or something. But you’re always welcome to come and talk to me. I think. That’s what I’m trying to say. Although in retrospect I may not be the greatest at talking.” He shook his head and dropped his face into his hands embarrassed.  
“Thank you, I think?” You had to laugh at him stammering. It was nice to meet somebody with social skills matching your own.  
“Who are your other tutors?” He put his glasses back on and looked up at you again.  
“I have Dr. Collins for English Literature and… A Mr. Speight for Film Studies?”  
“Oh they’re a good bunch. Rich - Mr. Speight is a good friend of mine. His class is great fun.”  
“Good to hear. I have to go and meet them now, so I’ll see you in class this afternoon?” You clutched your books to your chest and went to leave. Professor Benedict stood up and leaned over the table with his hand outstretched. You gulped and wiped your hand on your jeans before reaching over. He clasped your hand tight and you felt a flip in your stomach. Yup, that was a crush all right. For fuck’s sake.  
“See you in class.” He flashed you one more outstanding smile and you turned and left the office, heading to see Dr. Collins, pausing only to bang your head on the corridor wall in frustration.

After introductions and registrations, you grabbed lunch and then it was time for Professor Benedict’s class. Technical Music and Music History. You had no idea what the lesson would include but if it was just an hour and a half to look at his face, you’d be happy. He must be about fifteen years older than you - maybe in his mid forties, but everything about him had made you feel warm inside. But you couldn’t fall for him. He was your tutor. Even if he was single, there couldn’t be any way he would be interested. You just had to make sure you kept it cool and fun. This should be a crush to make you look forward to class, not to break your heart.

Sighing again, you walked into the lecture hall. There were a few people dotted around, and the Professor stood at the front of the room, with a guitar in hand. You could see his full outfit from here. Grey skinny jeans, worn brown boots, and a long sleeved black checked shirt. He looked like he would smell of pine and whiskey. The kind of guy you’d find in a bar, not in a University. Your heart skipped a beat as he lowered his glasses to the end of his nose and eyed you as you walked in. 

“Here she is guys,” He addressed the class. “Y/N is joining us a bit late this term but I know you’ll make her all as welcome as you did each other in our first class.” A few classmates gave a little wave as you took a seat in the middle of the auditorium and you smiled and nodded. Professor Benedict continued, “As we have a new class member today, I thought we’d take a day off from learning and have another of our introductory classes.” A small cheer rippled around the fifteen or so people in the room. “So that means everybody gets to come up here and play a song, and we can all get to know the sort of style and interests we all have and share.”  
He seemed slightly more confident than he had in his office, but that wasn’t new to you - you had more confidence behind a microphone than you did sitting with a group of friends. There was something about lights, and a guitar to hide behind, that were comforting. Professor Benedict stepped up to the microphone stand in front of him and adjusted it shakily to his height. “As usual, I’ll start - it’s not fair to make you do it and not give it a go myself, right?” He laughed.

Applause broke out from the class and you found yourself joining in, smiling as he started strumming on the acoustic guitar he held.

“If I had wings like Noah’s dove,  
I’d fly the river to the one I love…”

You recognised the song from a Coen Brothers film you’d seen a few months before but this version had stolen your breath. Your tutor’s voice raged and cracked over expertly controlled chords and you felt a tear form in your eye that you quickly wiped away, pretending you were fixing your mascara. 

“Fare thee well, oh honey,  
Fare thee well.”

He finished the song and looked at the floor, bashfully. The other students were obviously aware of his talent, and clapped knowingly, whistles sounding here and there, but you just managed a quiet applause. You couldn’t take your eyes off him and suddenly you felt very very depressed. It had taken a lot to continue this course, having missed the first week. You knew you were better - or at least as better as you could ever be with clinical depression, but sometimes things hit you that were quite overwhelming. This class, this man, the unavailability…

“Okay, okay guys, thank you. Now, it’s your turn. Who wants to go first?”

A few of your fellow students played some songs, some on guitar, some on piano, one on ukulele - they were all fantastically talented, but you only had eyes for Professor Benedict. Sat on the side of the stage, attention solely on whoever was performing. The smile never left his face and you could tell that he really loved his job, and music full stop. And then it was your turn.

“Come on Y/N. Show us what you’ve got, show us what we’re working with over the next year!” He clapped and the classroom followed suit. Your heart hurt a bit as he passed his guitar to you and his hand brushed yours. This could only end badly. 

You started to strum softly. It was a song that always made you cry when you played it on your own, one that you could put all of your emotion in to. You’d never played it live but he made you want to try.

“I’m closer to the golden dawn,  
Immersed in Crowley’s uniform of imagery…”

You closed your eyes and felt every lyric, even the ones that didn’t seem to make sense.

“I’m sinking in the quicksand of my thoughts,  
And I ain’t got the power anymore…  
Don’t believe in yourself,  
Don’t deceive with belief,  
Knowledge comes with death’s release…”

As the final strains of your voice sounded, you faded out the strumming and opened your eyes. The silence of the classroom hit you and you were suddenly very self conscious. You glanced to the side at Professor Benedict but he was sat on the piano stool looking at the floor. That made you feel even worse than if he had been looking directly at you.  
“Erm, thank you.” You whispered into the microphone and held the guitar out, hoping he would take it from you. As if shaking himself from his revery, he stood and a smile finally reached his mouth.

“How about that?” He said to the room, “A bit of classic Bowie from our new girl. And what a performance!” Finally, a murmur started amongst the students and they began to clap. You breathed a sigh of relief and slunk back to your chair, feeling very very embarrassed.

After all fifteen students had played, the hour and a half of the class had passed. Professor Benedict excused everyone and your classmates began to collect their belongings and file out of the room. As you reached for your bag, you heard his raised voice.

“Erm, Y/N? Can you wait for me outside my office? Just so we can check in about how you’re catching up?” He barely looked up at you as he spoke and you suddenly felt like you’d done something very wrong.

You gulped and made your way through the labyrinthine corridors to his door. You felt sick as you took a seat on one of the chairs in the hallway and ran your hand down your face. How had you managed to fuck up in one class? Was their some unspoken etiquette you’d misread? Were you dressed wrong? You looked down at your outfit, it was just a black dress, black leggings and black boots. There was no dress code for this University. You weren’t wearing anything offensive. Maybe he genuinely did want to talk about how you were settling in - but you’d not had chance to settle in. All you’d done was listen to some songs and play one yourself.

Footsteps and the jingle of keys brought you out of your thoughts and you saw the Professor walking down the corridor towards you. He had a guitar in a soft case slung over his shoulder, a pile of books in one hand and a keychain in the other. “Hey Y/N,” He smiled as he approached you. He suddenly looked less intimidating as he came closer and you saw those blue eyes again. He unlocked the door, “Please take a seat while I dump these.” He gestured to the load he was carrying and touched your shoulder as you entered his office. You sat awkwardly in the seat opposite his desk chair while he pottered around you putting the books away.

After what seemed like an age, he sat down opposite you and looked at you earnestly.  
“How are you doing then?”  
“I’m okay?” You weren’t sure how to reply.  
“It’s just… Y’know… You come back to school late because of a depressive episode and then they first song you play, the one you feel represents you, is about the futility of life and the peace of death?” He chuckled to lighten the mood but you could tell he was genuinely worried. He stood up and walked around the desk, perching on the edge next to you. You were almost at eye level with his thighs straining in his jeans and it took everything you had not to let your eyes trail upwards towards his belt.  
“Professor…” You started.  
“Please, call me Rob. Or even just Benedict. That’s what everyone else calls me.” He shrugged and you tried again.  
“Okay… Rob…” His name felt strange coming off your tongue, illicit almost, and it made you think what a beautiful name he had. Robert Benedict. “It was just a song. I’m tired and today has been a bit overwhelming so I played something I thought would be chilled out. Nice easy chords… Y’know.” You shrugged and looked up at him again. Robert Benedict.  
“If you’re sure?” He shook his head, unconvinced and moved back to his side of the desk. You were pleased for the distance between you again. “My students - this class I mean - you’re all mature students, right? There isn’t one of you under 25. I know you all love music, whether it’s watching it or making it, because that’s the class you’re in, and I think of you as peers - hopefully to become friends over the next 12 months. I just… I just want you to know you can talk to me.”  
“Thank you… Rob.” You forced his name out again. There was a silence that you needed to break. “That means a lot. I hope we can be friends too.” Was that the right thing to say? You internally kicked yourself - great start to the term, Y/N. Great start.  
“Do you have a class now?” Rob asked. He had opened the drawer in his desk and was filing some paperwork. You realised that might be your cue to leave.  
“Oh, no, but sorry, I’ll let you get on.” You stammered, pushing your chair back and going to leave.  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” He grinned, closing the drawer and grabbing the leather jacket from the back of his chair. “I meant did you want to get coffee?”

 

Despite your anxiety, the coffee went well. Chat flowed freely and Rob managed to keep the conversation moving. You discussed the syllabus of the course, what you could expect from the upcoming lessons, who to watch out for in class talent-wise, what your Film Studies tutor was like - and finally onto the more personal stuff. Rob asked where you were from originally and what brought you back to University at 31 and you gave him a potted history of your life. Talking about stuff made you sad, so you kept it light and basic. You’d flunked high school because of health problems and worked menial jobs but then come into some money through an inheritance and headed back to school. You didn’t mention that you were living in a shitty apartment, in a city that you didn’t know, with no friends and no family. You just said it was great to be doing music again, which it was.

When the class bell rang out through the cafeteria, and you said your goodbyes, you realised Rob hadn’t told you anything about his life, and it weighed heavy on your heart. Like he had something to hide. Or like he didn’t see you as someone he could talk to. But you grasped on to the fact that he had recommended a bar to you - for live music, open mics and karaoke etc - and the prospect of having somewhere to go and drink, with the possibility of actually bumping into him, cheered you up slightly. You sat on your phone and googled the bar, looking at the events page. Tonight they were showing sports, but that was cool. You had an afternoon of classes with Mr. Speight and the first day and ensuing emotions had kind of taken it out of you - but tomorrow. Tomorrow there was a live band on and tomorrow was a Friday so you could crash all weekend. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thinks she's got the wrong idea about Professor Benedict....

Come Friday night, the gig venue was exactly what you needed. Dark, sticky floors, cheap beer, just the kind of thing you missed from back home. You took a spot in the corner, scanning the room. You didn’t know anything about the band playing as the posters didn’t give too much away, but you were still hoping against hope that Rob would turn up. You were trying to convince yourself that you were just out to see a band, to get out of your apartment, to have a few beers and check out the local nightlife but you knew your eyes shot to the door every time it opened, and every time it wasn’t your professor, your heart sank a little. Finally the house lights dimmed and the stage lights rose. You sighed but settled back to watch the band. 

The drummer and bass player ran on stage first, followed by a rather attractive guitarist with a quiff and an undercut. Hmmm, maybe the gig wouldn’t be too dull after all, if he could play as good as he looked. Then the singer and rhythm guitarist - He came on stage with his head down, a kind of fedora hat on his head, the brim covering his eyes, and fiddled with the microphone stand. Something about that action was familiar. A pretty poppy introduction led straight into the first song and you found yourself tapping your foot already, then the singer lifted his head to the microphone.

Ah fuck.

Professor Benedict wore tight black jeans, a white short sleeved shirt and a black waistcoat vest. His biceps strained against the tight shirt, and the short sleeves let you see all of the leather bracelets he wore on his strong forearms. This was ridiculous. Your heart was actually racing and your hand shook as you lifted your drink to your mouth. Rob’s voice was strong and only one song in, the stage lights were shining off the sweat on his brow. As the song finished, he thanked the crowd and removed his hat. His curls clung to the sweat on his forehead and he ran a shaky hand through his hair, squinting his eyes at the spotlight. 

Song after song was catchy and perfectly rehearsed. The band were tight and your tutor seemed like some kind of rock god on that stage. You looked around the crowd and saw women staring at him - it was hard to associate the man up there with the anxious stammering man who stood behind the desk in his office yesterday. You knew he could sing. You knew he could play guitar. But this was something else. This was like a different person. He oozed confidence and sex appeal. The man that you questioned your attraction for, was suddenly the centre of attention for several inebriated women.

Eventually, after you’d drunk about 6 bottles of beer because for some reason your throat kept drying up, the band said their final thank yous and left the stage to rapturous applause. You sat wobbly on your bench wondering what to do. Should you leave before Rob came out and found you? Should you stay and tell him how much you’d enjoyed the show?

You stood up to go to the bathroom before making your escape and the decision was made for you as you saw the man himself approach you across the bar. Women seemed to reach out to him but he didn’t notice them as his face broke into a smile when you spotted him.

“Y/N!” He grinned, his eyes sparkling in the bar lights. “I thought I saw you. Thanks so much for coming!” He enveloped you in a hug and you melted into it. He was damp with sweat and smelt like deodorant and beer. A bolt of electricity seemed to shoot down your stomach and you wanted to lick him.   
“I can’t really accept the gratitude - I didn’t even know you were playing!” You laughed slightly into his neck.  
He pulled away and looked at you with his head on one side. “I invited you.”  
“No you didn’t, you just told me that you knew a great bar with live music.”   
“And that was enough to get you here! See?” He grinned again, showing his perfect teeth.  
“You were fantastic though. I really enjoyed the gig.” You smiled, gulping.  
“Thank you so much. I’m really glad. Just don’t tell the rest of the class - They’ll all want to come.” He laughed. “Would you like a beer?”  
“Yes please.” You stole a glance at him as he leant against the bar and got the attention of the barman. His jaw was well defined under the greying beard with his straight nose finishing off that delectable profile.   
“Are you not a fan of my classmates?” You asked nervously.  
“They’re generally okay. Clara is a bit intense but, y’know.” He trailed off.  
“But you don’t want them at your gigs?” You had an ulterior motive to finding out what your professor thought of socialising with his student, obviously.  
“Well, it’s a bit weird seeing them in bars. And Clara - I think she has a crush so it’s even weirder being around her. It’s just like… ‘Chill out okay, girl?’” He shrugged and your stomach plummeted. He’s done a 360 on saying he hoped he could be friends with his students.  
“I… Uh… I have to go actually. I forgot. I have a ton of coursework to do.” You went to stand but he grabbed your arm.  
“Wait - It’s a Friday! Can’t you do it tomorrow?”  
“No, no, Mr. Speight is a slavedriver, I’d better go and call it a night.” You slammed some money down on the counter to pay for the beer he’d just ordered you and headed towards the door. He was hot on your heels though.  
“Rich never gives any homework!” He put a hand on your shoulder but you shrugged him off and stepped into the cool night air.  
You heard him shouting your name as you ran down the street trying not to cry with embarrassment and disappointment. When you were finally sure that he wasn’t following you anymore, you sunk onto a public bench and ordered an Uber home.

 

You managed to avoid Professor Benedict (you didn’t feel comfortable calling him Rob at the moment) all week. Your first class of the week with him was on Thursday so you kept your head low every time you were on campus until then. Then you sat at the back and kept silent. It was a theory lesson so nobody had to perform, and you were free to sit silently pretending to listen and wondering if you could just change courses, so you didn’t have to see him every week. It was making your heart hurt. You’d hardly eaten all week, absolutely mortified at the thought that you’d embarrassed yourself in front of the man you’d fallen for, and who had absolutely no inclination to get to know students personally.

You clock watched until the class finally came to an end, and your bag was already packed before Professor Benedict dismissed everyone. You were up and out the door before anybody else gritting your teeth and walking as fast as you could without running. You were just passing the professor’s door trying not to cry when the sound of footsteps ran up behind you. You gave a silent prayer and quickened your step but a firm hand on your upper armed pulled you to a halt and half dragged you into the side room.

Professor Benedict closed the door behind the both of you and looked at you with his arms folded. His tortoiseshell glassed were perched on the bridge of his nose and he looked a strange combination of annoyed and concerned, like an angry parent. You cursed the way your stomach flipped at the sight.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” He sighed.  
“I don’t know what you mean… If you’ll excuse me I’m late.” You went to move around him but he shifted so he was back in between you and the door.  
“Nuh-huh. Please. Tell me what’s wrong? Have I done something? Are you okay? I’m worried about you.” The angry look dissipated and he looked slightly broken with worry.  
Your defence dropped and you ran your hand over your face and through your hair. You couldn’t tell him the whole story but you could put his mind at rest at least. “I’m sorry. You’ve not done anything. I was just embarrassed.” You looked at the floor and shook your head.  
“Embarrassed? Why?” He placed a hand gently on your arm, making you flinch. He removed it again quickly.  
“I… In my defence, I don’t have a lot of friends around here. And you said we could be friends. And then that night you made it perfectly clear that you didn’t intend to be friends with any of your students and I guess I just felt a bit embarrassed that I’d thought we could be friends.” You rushed the words out before you could change your mind.  
“Of course we can be friends!” He laughed, shocked. “I mean, yeah, I don’t want the rest of the class hanging out with me - before you started, we tried going to a gig and they were a nightmare - but you… You’re different. You just seem far more chilled out. And interesting. And… I don’t know.”  
Tears had begun to form behind your eyes from the feeling of humiliation, the kindness Professor Benedict was showing you, and the fact that you just wanted to reach out and hold him.  
“Hey… Hey.” He saw your pre-emptive blinking and reached his hand back up to your shoulder. “Look,” he continued, “If you want to meet people… I know you don’t want to hang around with your stuffy old professor, but we have a gig again tomorrow night - same place. Come along beforehand and have a drink with me and the band. They’re a great group of guys and you might get on with them. All new people to meet, y’know?”  
“Are you sure…?” You asked quietly.  
“Of course. Just… Just don’t tell Clara, okay?” He laughed weakly and you smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets closer to Billy by accident.

On Friday night you thanked the Uber driver and stepped out in front of the bar. You could hear the thrum of the music and the smell of beer hit you as you opened the door. You scanned the room and saw Rob sat in a booth with the rest of the band. He spotted you and waved, standing up and coming over to you.  
“It’s great to see you!” He smiled. He awkwardly kissed your cheek and your breath hitched at the feel of his beard on your face. He smelt of leather and beer, and mint. You just longed to kiss him. “Come and meet the guys.” He sat you down at the table and introduced you to everyone. The guitarist you’d thought was cute was called Billy, and it was him you ended up sitting next to as Rob went to fetch more beers.  
“Thanks for letting me hang out tonight.” You smiled sheepishly.  
“No worries!” The tall man across from you said. “Rob says you’ve got quite the musical talent.”  
You blushed. “I’m not sure about that, but I appreciate it.”  
Billy turned to you, “You were at the gig last week?” He asked. He really was very handsome. Probably prettier than Rob but he still didn’t ignite the same feeling in you.   
“Yeah, it was amazing. I was so impressed. I can’t believe it’s the same guy stood in front of my class when he’s on stage!” You laughed, relaxing slightly now.  
“Neither can we!” Billy laughed. “Benedict’s not just a hot mess in the classroom, he’s like that all the time. The stage seems to bring something out in him though.”  
“Hey, I heard that.” Rob laughed sitting at the head of the table.  
“I said it out loud.” Billy smiled sarcastically. 

You’d hoped to talk more to Rob tonight but he never seemed to be at the table. You didn’t know whether he was purposefully giving you a wide berth so you could befriend his friends or whether he genuinely was hugely interested in whatever the woman at the bar was saying to him, but before you knew it, the guys were making their excuses and heading backstage to get ready. Billy asked if you were sticking around as he owed you a drink, and you joked in return that you weren’t going anywhere without it, then you wandered down to the front of the bar nearer the stage.

You stood off to the side near Billy but you couldn’t take your eyes off your professor. The way his forearms tensed as he poured every ounce of emotion into his singing. The way he grinned at you when you applauded. There were moments you felt he was singing just to you, and had to shake yourself out of it. The room was full of attractive women staring and him, and Billy, with lust filled eyes. At one point, a few songs in, Billy leant down and gestured to you. You walked nearer to the stage and looked up at him. 

“Can you grab me a beer?” He asked. “I promise I’ll get you two afterwards.” He laughed. You felt Rob’s eyes on you as you leant in close to Billy’s mouth to hear him over the music but you didn’t want to look at him.  
“Sure, no problem” 

Five minutes later, you handed Billy the plastic glass of beer, and glanced over at Rob. He was looking at you with a kind of annoyed expression and you suddenly realised maybe he wanted a drink too. “Shit, sorry.” You mouthed. “Did you want one?” You tried your best to mime to him, but he shook his head and nodded to the drink at his feet. 

Returning to your space a few feet back, one of the lust filled women leaned into your ear. “Are you and the guitarist together?”   
She made you jump and you stammered a response “No, no, we’re just friends.” It felt nice to say but you kind of hoped she doesn’t make a move on Billy if she thought he was single. She was scary and Billy was far too sweet, with lovely eyes and great hair. But again, your eyes scanned over to Rob and stayed there.

When the band had finished and disappeared backstage, you thought you’d surprise them all with a drink for a gig well done so you made your way over to the bar.   
“Hey…” A coarse voice breathed into you ear. It gave you goosebumps and your heart flipped as you realised it was Rob, his vocals croaky from singing. “Did you enjoy the gig?”  
You turned to face him with a drink in your hand. “I did, and this is a thank you for inviting me.”  
He smiled a smile that made your heart miss a beat as he took the beer from you. “Is this to make up for you overlooking me for Billy?” He winked.  
“Hey! You had a drink!” You laughed and half hit his arm.   
“I’m just kidding. You were too busy making goo-goo eyes at him to notice if I had a drink or not.” He threw his head back in a laugh and you blushed. You hadn’t been making eyes at Billy, you had been making them at Rob.  
“Shut up..” You muttered, shaking your head. God, you just wanted to tell him it was all about him. Yes, Billy was hot but it was nothing compared to how Rob had utterly stolen your heart. You cursed the day you’d signed up for his course at Uni. Why couldn’t you have just bumped into him in a bar?? You could have just asked for his number. He might have said no, but at least you would have known for sure. Now you had to see him every week, unable to do anything.  
“You okay? You kind of glazed over there.” He smiled at you Kindly and you shook yourself back to the present.  
“Sorry, I’m fine! I think I’m just tired.”  
“I thought you maybe got distracted thinking about what yours and Billy’s kids would look like.” He laughed again.  
“Seriously??” You groaned.  
“They’d have amazing eyes.” He said looking at you seriously suddenly.   
“I’m sorry?”   
“I mean..” He stammered, “Billy has, like, weird coloured eyes,” He chuckled, “And yours… Yours are beautiful.”  
As you felt the heat rise through your cheeks, Billy sidled up next to you and dropped an arm over your shoulder. “You buying us even more drinks? We’ll owe you a brewery soon.” He laughed as you gave him one of the other glasses.  
“I’ll.. I’ll go and grab us a table.” Rob muttered as he left the two of you by the bar. You watched him walk away. You wanted to shout after him to wait, to ask him what he meant by telling you you had beautiful eyes.

You and Billy chatted about the gig for a while before heading over to the table where Rob, Mike and Stephen sat.  
You all laughed and drank and then drank some more. As it headed into the early hours of the morning, you realised you were pretty drunk. You and Billy had been talking about guitars for quite a while and when you looked up, it was just Mike and Stephen sat at the table. “Oh, where’s Rob?” You slurred.  
“He left about 45 minutes ago.” Norton hiccuped. “We’re heading off now too. We’re getting too old for this shit.” He laughed as they wobbly stood up and hugged you and Billy good night.  
“I should really be going as well. I’ll book an Uber.” You picked up your bag and phone but Billy took the phone from you. You watched as he entered his number and called himself.  
“So we can keep in touch.” He smiled at you. He really was handsome. His eyes - as Rob had so beautifully put it - were a weird colour, but weird in an amazing-not-seen-in-a-human before way. Where Rob’s were bright sky blue, Billy’s were an almost pewter colour, a dark greenish silver. And his smile was adorable, those white teeth shining through that dark beard. Yeah, he was cute. He wasn’t Rob, but he was funny and sweet and he seemed interested in you.  
“Let me walk you out and wait with you.”

Standing on the pavement outside the bar, Billy still had his arm around you. You could smell beer and hair wax, a fresher smell than Rob but just as appealing. When your taxi arrived, you turned to hug him and he leaned in for a kiss, your cheeks touching slightly. You didn’t know what to do, but the alcohol and your frustration saw you reaching up for his lips. His beard tickled and you mentally berated yourself for imagining that the beard was your professor’s. Your mouths opened and the kiss deepened as you pressed harder against each other.  
The awareness of your taxi waiting hit you and you pulled apart panting slightly.   
“That was nice.” Billy smiled.  
“Yeah…” You didn’t know what to say. Something like ‘that was amazing but I was thinking of your best friend the entire time?’ “I’d better go.” You said, squeezing his arm affectionately.   
“I’ll text you.” He kissed your cheek and opened the taxi door. You spent the journey home with your mind whirling.

 

The following week at University you sought out Rob but every time you walked past his office the lights were off. You knocked on one occasion but there was no answer. You hadn’t seen him in the corridor or the library or the canteen so you resigned yourself to having to wait to see him in class on Thursday. But, on Thursday, Rob wasn’t there. A taller man with shaved head and glasses stood in front to the room. 

“Hi, I’m Jason. I’m a producer and engineer and Professor Benedict has asked me to come and talk to you about sound engineering.” He gestured to a table set up with mixing desks and various tools of the trade. A hand rose on the front row and you weren’t surprised to see it was Clara.  
“Doesn’t this normally happen at the end of the course? Where’s Rob?”  
You cringed as she used his name but you were interested to hear the answer.  
“Yes, this is normally the towards the end of the last term but for some reason… Rob… Asked me to bring it forward. I don’t know if he’s sick or something.”

The days continued, until it had been nearly a month since the gig and yours and Billy’s kiss. You had texted a lot, mainly jokes and chatting about your day, as you had successfully navigated avoiding meeting him for a drink or dinner. It had also been nearly a month since you had seen Rob. All your classes had been with Jason and regarding use of studios and equipment. You had wanted to ask Billy if Rob was okay but you were too scared to hear the answer. Finally you caved. 

YOU: Hi Billy - Sorry to bother you. Just wondering if Rob was okay? I’ve not seen him in class for over three weeks.

BILLY: Hi Y/N! I think Rob is on holiday with family. I haven’t heard from him for a while either. And no worries about ‘bothering’ me - You know I’m always up for chatting to you. ;-)

You felt bile rise in your throat. His family? Was that a wife? Kids? His parents? His sister? You realised you knew nothing about the man that had utterly captured your attention and your heart for the past few months. You seriously were nothing but a student were you? You felt so stupid. You picked your phone up and with teary eyes typed:

YOU: Oh cool, as long as he’s alright and not sick. Hey - You free for a drink tomorrow?

Billy replied that he thought you’d never ask, and you arranged a location and time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst night ever, leads to the best night ever?

You sat in the bar waiting for Billy. He was running late. Really late. But you didn’t mind too much, it was nice to be out of the apartment, and there was a band on that were distracting you. You must have had about four large beers when your phone rang. It was Billy. You answered and stuck your finger in your ear so you could hear what he was saying.

“Hey - Are you okay?” You asked. He wasn’t the kind of guy to be this late without a good reason.  
“Shit, Y/N, I’m so sorry. I was just leaving like, an hour and a half ago, when my best friend from college called. I’ve been on the phone to him for ages. Turns out his wife just passed and he’s on his own. Can we rain check tonight? I’m going to drive up and be with him til his family can get there.” Billy sounded frantic and you could hear the sound of the car over his hands free.  
“Oh god, of course. You go and do what you need to do.” You gasped. You knew he would have a good reason for bailing on you, especially with how much he’d been bugging you for a date since you met.  
“I’m so so sorry. I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”  
“Don’t worry about it Billy. You’re a good friend. Drive safe.”  
“See you, Y/N. I’ll be in touch.”

The phone cut off and you turned back to your empty glass. The band were just finishing up. It was 11pm and you were pretty bummed out so you decided to cut your losses and head back to bed. You got the barman’s attention and handed over your card.

A few moments later he came back and you entered your pin. Declined.  
“That’s weird.” You laughed embarrassed. “Let me try again…”  
Declined.  
You tried three times until, red with embarrassment, you reached into your purse and bought out $25. He gave you a few cents change and you headed towards the door to get an Uber.  
You took your phone out of your pocket and… It was dead. Seriously? You’d been stood up, had your card refused, and no battery left to get a taxi. Old fashioned way then, find an ATM and get some more money to hail a cab.

Outside was torrential rain. Of course it fucking was. You stood in the doorway considering your options. You had no money left for drinks and your card obviously wasn’t working on the bar’s card machine. You didn’t know where the nearest ATM was, but maybe if you started walking you’d find one. It meant getting wet through but there wasn’t much other option. You took a deep breath and stepped out, hugging the buildings, walking towards the taxi rank. A few blocks later you passed an ATM and tried to get some money out.

Your card was declined, and the machine kept it. 

“Oh you are fucking kidding me!” You cried.  
No money, no card, no phone, no Billy, no Rob. Your eyes started to fill with tears and you accepted that this was it. This was the lowest you could reach tonight. Fuck it. Your apartment was about a two hour walk so you might as well start walking now.  
About 45 minutes later, you realised where you were. You were approaching the University. Sure, it was midnight but there was a security guard there 24 hours. Maybe, if you begged, he’d let you in to dry off and hide out until the storm passed. You had nothing to lose, so you turned into the long driveway and started the trek up to the main entrance. There were lights dotted on here and there where forgetful tutors had obviously failed to switch them off, and a dim light shone from the foyer. As you got closer you saw there was no security in the booth. He must be on his rounds. Your heart sank as you tried the door. He’d be back soon, so you thought you’d take a walk around the perimeter and see if you could find him.

You rounded the old part of the building, where the ground floor offices were and realised that you’d be passing Professor Benedict’s office in a few feet. Your heart jumped again as you thought about him away with his… “family”. You were so stupid. You’d never seen a wedding ring, but then that didn’t mean anything.

It was then that you saw his office light was on. You swallowed heavily. You told yourself he’d probably just left it on last time he was in, but you knew he couldn’t have done because it had been off all week when you’d passed his office everyday, hoping to catch sight of him. As you approached the window, you felt yourself creeping, like you were sneaking up on someone, but you truly were surprised to see your Professor slouched on his sofa, feet up on a chair and laptop on his knee. You gasped silently and jumped backwards, out of sight of the window, but then your curiosity, and the plain fact that you’d missed him so much, pulled you forward again. He looked tired and cradled a glass of what looked like bourbon in one hand. His glasses were pulled down his nose and his hair was a mess and, possibly, slightly greyer than before. But he made your heart hurt. He had a faded t-shirt on (you couldn’t make out the logo from where you were) and a grey cardigan, and you just wanted to throw your arms around him and cry. The alcohol in your veins gave you a burst of confidence, and the abject failure of the night made you feel you had nothing to lose, so, pulling your sodden coat around you, you approached the window and knocked gently.

Your professor blinked and looked around as if he couldn’t work out where the sound had come from. You knocked again. He shot a glance to the window and you saw his mouth open in shock. He lay his laptop and glass down and came over to you, opening the window fully.  
“Y/N! Jesus Christ, what are you doing out there? You’re soaking. Come on…” He reached a hand under your arm and helped you to climb in through the window frame. It wasn’t until you were stood in the warmth of his office that you realised you we’re freezing, wet through, thoroughly miserable and couldn’t even begin to know where to start explaining why you were there. You just started to cry again instead.

“I’m so sorry.” Was all you managed to say between sobs.  
“Hey, it’s okay.” He soothed. “Here…” He rummaged in a holdall on the floor and passed you a towel. “You’re shaking. Dry yourself off. I think I have some clothes around here…”  
You rubbed at your hair with the towel, still crying, as he carried on rooting through the holdall and opening random cupboard doors.  
“Here. I’m sorry it’s not much, but you’ll catch flu if you stay in those.” He handed you a pale blue button down shirt and a pair of Calvin Klein fitted boxer shorts. “Gym stuff.” You looked at them, and then back at him. “Sorry, I’ll turn around.” He turned his back to you and walked over to the office door peering through the blinds out into the Quad. You started to peel off your wet dress and leggings. “It’s a proper storm out there. What are you doing out in it? I thought you had a date with Billy?”  
Your eyes darted up and you eyed his back. “It’s a long story.” You managed to say. You pulled on the Calvins and fastened his shirt, feeling the fabric against your bare skin and experiencing a shiver at the thought that it had touched his skin too. “You can turn around now.” You sighed.  
Rob let the blinds flick closed again and turned to face you. His eyes went wide and he gulped visibly. “You look…” He coughed, nervously. “You look cold. Here, there’s a throw on the sofa, wrap that around you and I’ll make a coffee while you tell me what happened.”  
You pulled a fleece throw blanket around you and settled on the sofa whilst he filled the coffee machine up from the small handbasin in his en suite cloakroom. You fiddled with the seam of the throw and told him the story from beginning to end, leaving out only the part where you had desperately wanted to see him.  
“Fucking Billy. I’ll kill him.” He paced across the room and gave you a mug of a coffee.  
“No, it’s not his fault. He was genuinely apologetic. It was just a stupid series of events.”  
“Still…” He sighed, shaking his head and sitting on the sofa next to you, but not as close as you would have liked him to. A silence fell between you until you couldn’t bear it any more.  
“Enough about my catastrophic failure of a night. What are you doing in your office at midnight and are you okay? It’s been nearly a month since we’ve seen you in class.” You finally spoke out.  
He exhaled deeply through his nose. Like he’d been expecting the question and also dreading it.  
“I’m here because I’ve been away for nearly a month, I had a ton of marking to do, and I realised I might have had one to many drinks whilst doing said marking. I’m not going out to get a bus or cab in this weather so I figured I’d just stay here tonight. I don’t have any classes tomorrow so I can head home in the morning and freshen up.” He shrugged like sleeping in his office was something he did every day.  
You both sat in silence again and you realised he hadn’t answered your question. You decided to push it slightly. “Did you have a nice holiday?” You tried to sound light and genuinely interested.  
“It was okay.” He shrugged again.  
“Billy said you were away with your family.”  
“You and Billy have been speaking a lot then?” He changed the subject. Two could play at this game, you thought.  
“It’s just I realised I don’t know anything about you in that way. Family wise, I mean. Are you married? Do you have kids? And brothers and sisters?” You laughed like you were joking but there was still an awkward feeling hanging in the air between you.  
“Divorced, two kids, one brother and two sisters. That enough information for you?” He said sternly, finishing his coffee and reaching over to his bourbon glass again.  
“Okay, I’m sorry I asked. I just wanted to know if you had a nice time. I felt like you were annoyed at me that night at the bar, and you left without saying goodbye, and I’ve not spoken to you since so I was just checking in.” You stood up, annoyed. “If you have an umbrella or something I’ll put those leggings on and get out your hair.” You let the throw drop back onto the sofa and put your coffee on the desk.   
“Wait, Y/N.. Rob reached up and grabbed your wrist. “I’m sorry. You can’t put those wet clothes back on. Just sit down and get warm. I’m just in a bad mood.” His blue eyes stared up at you and you couldn’t say no to them. You slumped back down and wrapped the blanket around you again.  
“I’m sorry you were worried that you’d annoyed me. I’m just going through some stuff and thought a few weeks away would do me good. Turned out, it didn’t really. Now I’m drunk in my office watching Netflix on my laptop.” He gestured around to the situation he was in.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked, genuinely.  
“Not until I’ve finished that bottle, at least.” He laughed slightly and you felt the tension dissipate as you both relaxed into each others company again.   
“Whenever you’re ready.” You smiled and placed your hand on his. Your breath hitched as you realised what you had done, and you jumped away, hoping he didn’t notice your panicking. “I - I am sorry if I annoyed you though.” You whispered.  
“Hang on.” He sighed. 

He reached over to the desk and picked up the bottle of Makers Mark pulling it up to his lips and downing the remaining inch or so of golden liquid. He grimaced, gasped and shook his head as you stared on in horror. “Okay, now I’m going to talk about it.” He raised his eyebrows, refocussing on you.  
“Erm.. Okay?” You turned to face him and he cracked his shoulders as if preparing himself for an athletic feat.   
“Right. Okay. So. I need to say this. And I need to say it super quick before I chicken out, so don’t interrupt.” He turned so he was sat with his legs pulled up in front of him on the sofa.  
“Okay?” You asked again.  
“No, don’t interrupt.” He laughed slightly and took your hand. You froze and let him hold your fingers in his, feeling the guitar callouses on his fingertips. “I’m saying this because of you and Billy. I think it’s great. Okay? He’s my best friend and you are just… You’re amazing and you’ll be great together if it all works out. And I hope it will. I honestly do. But, yeah, I was annoyed that night in the bar. I just wasn’t annoyed with you as such. I was annoyed at myself. I’m such a fucking idiot. I had these feelings for you and I never said anything and then I had the balls to be annoyed when Billy did make a move. I was frustrated I hadn’t spoken to you and told you how I felt and then you and Billy were talking all night and I just left. And then I heard you’d kissed, and I couldn’t even face coming into work and seeing you. How pathetic is that? I just went to see my kids, and then went to see my Mom and tried to forget about everything. Then I got back and I was here marking and I was speaking to Mike and heard that you and Billy had a date tonight, and then the Makers Mark happened and here we are. It was like the Universe was having a fucking joke when you turned up at my window.” He finally took a deep breath and stopped talking.   
Your mouth opened and closed several times.  
“You don’t have to even acknowledge I just said anything then by the way. I think you’re a great girl and if this was a different time and a different place, if I wasn’t your professor, if you hadn’t met Billy, and if you found me even slightly attractive, who knows, but please don’t feel you have to say anything right now. I’m sorry. I hope this doesn’t change our friendship.” He smiled sadly and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.  
Your mouth opened and stayed that way for a moment.  
Rob had just told you he liked you. He’d told you he liked you so much that he’d been jealous about you and Billy. He liked you so much he’d gotten drunk when he heard you were going out on a date with Billy. He’d thought about you as a couple. He thought you didn’t find him attractive. He had feelings for you and you couldn’t actually function, or provide a response.  
You said the only words you could think of, to start off your reply. “When Billy kissed me, I imagined it was you.”  
Rob’s eyes shot open and he stared at you intently, waiting for you to continue.   
“I - I know that’s horrible and Billy is a great guy and normally I would be honoured to have him even slightly interested in me. But… He’s not you. It’s always been you, Rob. Ever since I walked into this office on my first day here. I don’t know if there’s anything possible here, I don’t know what could happen, but I owe you the truth.” You stopped as you realised you were babbling.

You and Rob sat and stared at each other in silence, his fingers still entwined with yours. You finally dropped your eyes in embarrassment.   
“Hey. Look at me.” Rob said softly. He raised your hand to his face and pressed it to his skin and you rubbed your thumb across the white patch in his beard. You’d wanted to do that for as long as you’d know him, and now here you were, half dressed, in the dark and warmth of that office, sharing a more intimate moment then you’d actually dared to imagine.  
“I don’t know what we can do about this.” He continued. “Relationships between students and professors aren’t allowed here. I… I just don’t know what we can do. It’s stupid and it’s archaic and it’s not fair, but…” He trailed off.  
You edged closer to him across the sofa and placed your other hand on his cheek so you were holding his face. “It’s not fair.” You whispered, tears blurring your vision slightly.  
“I’d be transferred. And I can’t be transferred. My kids are here.” He reached out and brushed your hair back behind your ear. You unconsciously mirrored the action, running your hand back from his beard into the curls of his hair.  
“I know.” You sighed. “But… Couldn’t we just be a secret? We already hang out after class - would it be that different?”   
“I thought about that. But…”   
“No but…” You laughed sadly.  
“But you don’t deserve that. If we were together I would want to show you off to the world, I’d want to shout from the rooftops that I adore you, and that somehow I’m the luckiest man in the world and that you kind of like me too.” He smiled at you.  
“I wouldn’t mind. As long as I could be with you. I wouldn’t mind if nobody ever knew we were together. I just want to be with you.”  
“We just need to be patient. Friends. Great friends. Until… Until things are just easier. You deserve someone who can take you out in public, be a proper partner.” His hands moved back to his hair and he dropped his head again.

You thought for a moment, and once again, your mouth opened before you had a full sentence planned. “What about…” You started, “What about - Nobody knows I’m here, right? I mean, literally nobody. What about if we just had tonight? We could be - I don’t know, a normal ‘couple’…”  
Rob went to interrupt you but you continued over him. “Just until the morning.” Your eyes pleaded with him and he sighed again.  
“Won’t that be too hard? I’m going to find it impossible to say goodbye come the morning.”  
“I’d rather have one night with you, than nothing. And then we can go back to just being friends. We’re adults, Rob. We can do this. Please - just one night?” You reached out and touched his shoulder, stroking it gently. “Don’t you want to know what it would have felt like?”  
Rob looked at you for a moment before launching himself towards you and crashing his lips to yours. His weight pushed you down on to the sofa and you lay with him on top of you, his mouth desperately kissing you, his hands exploring your shoulders and neck. You snaked your fingers up into his hair and breathed him in, tasted him, felt his beard on your face. It was everything you had hoped it would be. Sparks, butterflies, call it what you will, you had them. You ran your hands down to his waist and tugged at his t-shirt wordlessly. He laughed into his kiss and pulled away briefly to remove his top. It was discarded onto the floor and you drunk in his chest and arms. Then his lips were back on yours and his hands had found a gap in between your bodies, unbuttoning the shirt that you were wearing. You were briefly embarrassed as the shirt fell back to reveal you, but as he leant back again to take you in, the look in his eyes - and the bulge in his pants - showed you you had nothing to be embarrassed about. He wanted you as much as you wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course this was going to be harder than reader thought, duh!

As you lay there, your sweat mingling with each others, breath coming in heavy pants, and a warm sleepy feeling taking over the two of you, Rob buried his face in your shoulder and kissed your neck.  
“Wow.” You heard him laugh.  
“Yeah. Wow.” Was all you could reply.  
“That wasn’t supposed to happen.” He rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket down over the two of you.  
“I’m glad it did.” You snuggled towards him and rested your head on his bicep.  
“Me too. Although this night was supposed to be what being a couple would be like. I feel like we should argue about washing dishes and then get wine drunk.” He laughed again and placed a kiss on your forehead.  
“If it’s with you, I’d take that. Totally worth it.”   
“How about I make us a decaf and we watch something on Netflix? That’s pretty much life with me. Occasional gigs, marking assignments, tons of coffee, and Netflix.” He pulled his boxer shorts back on from where they’d been discarded and moved over to the coffee machine. You shivered at the lack of contact from him and were suddenly forced to think how it would feel when you couldn’t be with him.  
“Decaf and Netflix sounds perfect.” You said quietly.

When you woke up and checked your phone, it was nearly 8am and only just starting to get light out. You were lying on your side on Rob’s office sofa, he was spooning you from behind, his breath heavy on your neck and shoulder, and both of you covered in one of the well worn throws that lay on the couch. You pushed yourself back into him, savouring his warmth on your back and the way his legs were entwined in yours. Raising your hand and reaching behind you, you stroked his hair as he stirred awake. He murmured assent at your touch and placed a kiss on your bare neck.   
“I wish I could wake up like this every morning.” He whispered, his voice heavy with sleep.  
“Me too. Last night was…” You searched for the word.  
“Amazing? Incredible? Life-changing?” Rob suggested.  
“All of those.” You laughed slightly. But now it was time to say goodbye. It had been your idea so you couldn’t complain. You had to be stoic. Like Rob had said - it was just a case of waiting. Waiting for a year.  
“Do you want a drink?” He pulled himself up to a seated position and edged around you til he was standing upright. You watched him move around the room, finding his clothes and putting them back on. You pulled his shirt tighter around yourself and breathed him in.  
“I’m okay, thank you. I’d better get going. The campus is going to be full soon.” You sat up as he turned to face you, his forehead set in a frown.  
“I knew I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to you.” He ran a hand down his face, a motion you were starting to realise he did whenever he was anxious.   
“We can just hop out the window and run away together?” You half joked. His shoulders shook in a slight laugh but he raised his eyebrow and gave you a look that you knew meant that wasn’t going to happen. “Okay, Professor Sensible.” You sighed.  
He reached over to your clothes. “The leggings are dry but your dress is still wet.” He shrugged. “Keep the shirt.”  
You wrapped your arms around yourself and knew that you would sleep in that shirt every night. “Thanks. I’ll sleep in it and pretend I’m with you.” You said as you pulled on your leggings and boots.  
“I wish I could fit in your dress to do the same.” He laughed sadly and placed a gentle kiss on your lips before pulling you into a hug. “I can’t believe you have to go. I’ll see you in class though. We’ll still hang out, right? We just need to reign it in until you’ve finished your course. Or I’ve been fired for teaching drunk and passing out in my office, or something.”   
You couldn’t help but laugh. One of the things you liked the most about Rob was his self deprecating sense of humour.  
“We’ll still hang out. You won’t be able to get rid of me.” You took his face in your hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, lingering, before pulling away and wiping away a tear. “I need to go before it looks weird.”  
He nodded and stood wordlessly as you shoved your dress into your handbag and picked up a few sheets of paper from his printer. “Props.” You shrugged. You opened the door and walked out into the quad. “Thanks Professor Benedict. See you in class.” You gestured to the papers as if they were something you had been discussing with him, and wandered into the slow forming crowd.

 

You didn’t speak to Rob over the next few days. You’d made a conscious decision to not ask for his number or to swap contact details as you knew you wouldn’t be able to stop texting him. You’d received a few texts from Billy asking if you were okay, and apologising again, telling you he’d call you when he was back in town, but you’d kept the conversation light and casual. You didn’t even know where to begin to explain to him what had happened, or to let him down gently.  
Come Thursday you were bouncing between being desperate to see Rob’s face, and terrified of how the two of you would act around each other. Would people be able to tell just by looking at you? Would you be able to keep the longing off your face? This was your idea and you had to go along with it but it was going to be painful.

You walked into the classroom with your head down and took your seat. Looking up you saw Rob, his back to you as he wiped the whiteboard clean. He had a plaid shirt and tight blue jeans on, with old grey converse. He looked perfect. As he turned back to the class and caught your eye, a blush crept up his neck and he dropped the cloth in his hand. Coughing slightly he bent to pick it up and rolled his sleeves up as if to signal the class was beginning. You looked at his forearms and remembered them wrapped around you just a few days ago. That beard on the sensitive skin of your neck, those blue eyes staring into yours as he lay on top of you. You weren’t sure this could be possible. How could you go back to pretending you hadn’t seen him naked, that he hadn’t been inside you, that you weren’t almost certainly falling in love with him?

He started talking to the class quietly, and you were trying to listen but your brain just wouldn’t focus. You were just drinking him in, the peek of chest hair over his buttons, how tight his jeans were around his waist and groin, how his arm muscles flexed as he gestured with his hands.

A hand shot up from the front of the class. Surprise, it was Clara.  
“Were you ill last month, Rob?” She asked in a sing song voice. Like it was any of her business.  
“Erm, thank you Clara - No I wasn’t ill, it was a… Erm… A family issue.” He stammered. Your heart raced a little as you wondered if she was going to press him any more. Of course she was.  
“Your wife?” She asked again.  
“No, no, I just had to go and visit my Mom.” He shook his head and fidgeted with the papers on his desk.  
“Oh well, we’re glad to have you back. We missed you.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and you were equally jealous and smug.  
“I’m glad to be back. I missed you…” He caught your eye and smiled sadly. “I missed you all.”

The class passed uneventfully and you were given an assignment at the end of the session. As the other students were filing out, you were torn with whether to lag behind and speak to Rob or to get out of there as fast as you could. Your decision was made when you knocked your bag over sprawling the contents on the floor. You bent down to start putting everything back and Rob came over to help. The room was empty by now and he knelt next to you.   
“Hey.” He said.   
“Hey.” You replied, brushing your arm against his.   
“How have you been?” He asked, handing you your phone charger.  
“Okay… You?” You didn’t want to make it any harder than it was.  
“I missed you.” He whispered, and his little finger entwined with yours as you reached for your powder compact on the floor. Even that slight touch sent shivers down your spine.  
“I… “ You were about to reply as the door burst open again and Clara walked in asking to speak to Rob about the assignment. “I’d better go.” You said, grabbing your bag and leaving the room.


	6. Chapter  6

This was going to kill you. The way you felt when you were simply in the same room as Rob was making you feel sick, and when he touched you you could have cried and kissed him right there. And you were supposed to keep this up over the next twelve months? You decided to cut the rest of the day’s classes and go back home to bed. Sleep would get him off your mind.

The following day you weren’t sure whether you were looking forward to seeing him again or dreading it. You’d already sewed the seeds of being ill by missing Mr. Speight’s class yesterday so you could risk going to see Rob. If it was too much, you could leave and come home again afterwards. Billy had asked you to go for a drink that evening and you were unsure what to tell him. Maybe seeing Rob would clear your mind. Class was early today so you had plenty of time to come home and lick your wounds afterwards if you needed to.

Once again, Rob had his back to you when you entered the classroom. Today he was wearing a heavy metal t-shirt, grey jeans and a studded belt. He looked so good you felt your throat go dry.  
You took your place at your desk and got your laptop out, connecting to the school server as usual. You checked your messages - The University had a messaging service, a kind of intranet WhatsApp for students. There wasn’t anything interesting there, just a reminder about a group project that was due for film studies. You got your notepad and pen out as Rob turned back to the class.

“Okay guys - This assignment is a doozy, and as Clara pointed out after class yesterday, it’s going to be hard to fit in amongst your other commitments so, as a special treat, today we’re going to have quiet work time! Yay.” He made a sarcastic cheer with his fists and the class laughed. “Just think of this as a free hour and a half to make notes, ask me questions, yada yada. I’ll be sat here marking - I say marking, I mean surfing the Internet looking at cat memes.” The class laughed again and despite yourself, you smiled. Rob was on form today. It made you want him even more, but you were grateful for some quiet time and not having to look at him and listen to his every word.

You’d written the title of the assignment in a word document when your messenger flashed up.

RPBENEDICT: Hey

You stared at the text box for a minute, then looked up at Rob. He caught your eye and raised an eyebrow as if prompting you.

STUDENT1387: Hey?

You replied.

RPBENEDICT: I need to talk to you. Can you come to my office after class?

Your heart plummeted and you felt sick.

STUDENT1387: Is everything okay?

RPBENEDICT: I don’t know.

STUDENT1387: What is it? Does somebody know? Are you okay?

RPBENEDICT: I’m fine. It’s nothing like that. 

The typing symbol appeared for a long time as you saw Rob type and delete several sentences.

RPBENEDICT: I can’t do this. I miss you too much. I don’t care what happens. I need to see you.

STUDENT1387: What do you mean?

RPBENEDICT: Come on. Do you want me to spell it out?

You glanced up to see him smirking at his computer screen. You smiled to yourself too.

STUDENT1387: That would be nice. I feel there’s an I told you so coming.

RPBENEDICT: I think we should give us a try. Even if it has to be secret.

STUDENT1387: What took you so long?

RPBENEDICT: I know - You were right all along. There, I said it. I was just trying to do what was right, but screw what’s right.

You sat for a moment. The opportunity was too good to miss. 

STUDENT1387: I’d rather you screw me.

Rob laughed out loud and covered it with a cough. “Sorry, Grumpy Cat…” he gestured to his computer screen and a few of the class giggled and then went back to their work.

RPBENEDICT: Doing things like that is not helping keep this a secret.

You smiled to yourself. 

STUDENT1387: I think I’d better get back to work. I have an assignment due and my music teacher is a real asshole.

You glanced at Rob again, biting your lip to stop yourself from laughing when you saw he’d gone pink trying to keep a straight face.

RPBENEDICT: You’ll pay for that! 

You closed the chat screen before you choked on your withheld laugh. Rob look at you across the classroom and gave you a beaming smile. You loved seeing him smile. Maybe you could make him smile more often now. That would be worth all the secrecy and sneaking around.

After class, you waited until Rob had left the classroom and then made your way to his office. You knocked quietly and heard him shout for you to come in. You peered around the door and he beckoned you in, smiling.

You’d barely closed the door when he was upon you, kissing you desperately. “God, I’ve missed you so much.” Kiss. “I was going mad.” Kiss. “I’m sorry, I’m crazy.” Kiss. “I don’t know how I thought we could just be friends…” He gasped in between kisses. 

“It’s okay, we’re together now.” You laughed into his kiss. 

“I can’t believe it.” He pulled away from you, holding your shoulders in his hands. “Quick, give me your number before you change your mind.”

You put your number into his phone and he called you so you would have his, then his lips were on yours again. Tender this time, passionate and soft, like he’d got the desperation out of his system and just wanted to enjoy you now. His arms curved around your back and your hands dropped to his waist, resting on his belt. 

Just then the door flew open. “Hey Bobbo! You owe me lu… - Holy crap…”

A familiar southern twang broke the silence and you and Rob jumped apart as if you’d been electrocuted.

Mr. Speight stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. Suddenly remembering himself, he slammed the door behind him and hissed “What the H-E-double hockey sticks Robbie??”

“Dammit Rich! Don’t you knock?!” Rob groaned, running his hand down his face again. 

“Dammit Rob, don’t you lock your door?!” Rich shrugged dramatically.

You stood there in silence, your fingers unconsciously pressed to your mouth where Rob’s lips has been so cruelly ripped away.

Rob looked so forlorn, something inside you compelled you to speak up.

“Please, Mr. Speight, don’t tell anyone. It was my fault.”

“Oh god, Y/N, it’s Rich. And of course I’m not going to tell anyone. I’m just glad Robbie here finally got the girl.” He laughed and slapped Rob on the shoulder. Rob seemed to deflate even more.

“I-I don’t understand…?” You stammered.

“I’ve had to listen to him moan on and on about you since your first class. ‘Ohhh Rich, she’s so pretty’, ‘Ohhh Rich, she’s so talented’, ‘Oh Rich, Billy’s so pretty and talented too, she’s going to marry him…’ waaah waaah waaah…”

Rob finally looked up at you apologetically. “I didn’t have anyone else to talk to. I could hardly go to the band…” He sighed.

You smiled, and stepped towards him, taking him in your arms and squeezing him. “You doofus.” You giggled. “You could have talked to me - That would probably have helped.”

Rich coughed. “Sorry to interrupt, but back to my original question before I was so rudely startled off topic. Bobbo - You owe me lunch.”

Rob pulled out of your embrace and rolled his eye. “I do.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry Y/N. I’ll see you after school? I’ll text you?”

“That’s fine.” You laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Have a nice lunch. Sounds like you’ve got a lot to discuss! I’ll see you later.”

“And I’ll see you next period, Y/N!” Rich said slightly too gleefully and winked at you as you slinked out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of filler as I'm away for a few days so I wanted to get something posted before I went.

After Rich’s class, you were just packing up your stuff when he shouted over.

“Y/N, can I have a quick word?”

You didn’t really feel like being ridiculed by your teacher, but the expression on his face made you think this might not be what he wanted to talk about. You were suddenly very worried. As the class cleared, you wandered up to the front of the room where Rich was packing his soft leather briefcase. 

“Is everything okay?” You dropped your head anxiously.

“It’s fine, I think. I just… I had lunch with ‘our mutual friend’, and I just wanted to say he seems really into you. I mean, REALLY. And he’s had such a shitty few years with the divorce and the stroke-“

You cut him off. “The stroke?!”

“Yeah, did he not tell you? He nearly died, like, 18 months ago?”

“What? Is he okay now?” You heart was racing and you felt sick. The thought of almost losing Rob, even though it had been in the past, just when you had found him felt like a punch to the stomach.

“He’s fine, he worked hard though. Which is why I need to know that you’re in this.”

“In this?” You asked.

“You are the first person Robbie has shown any interest in in two years. As his best friend, I need to know that this isn’t just some sexy ‘teacher student affair’ thing that you’re going to tire of in a few weeks.”

“Rich, I fell for him the moment I saw him. I’ve cried myself to sleep at night because I couldn’t be with him. I just… I adore him.”

Rich’s whole stance changed in a split second and he was all jokes again. “Right! Phew.” He mimed wiping sweat off his brow. “Good to know. Go get him, champ.” He picked up his bag and left the classroom, leaving you standing puzzled.

Rob messaged you at 5.15pm exactly, just as he finished his last class. You’d been back at your apartment working on your assignment. You figured just because you were sleeping with the professor, you probably didn’t get out of the coursework.

Rob: Hey! I’ve just finished here and I’m going to head home and change. Do you want to do something tonight? 

Rob: I’ve just realised that’s the first ever text I’ve sent you. I feel like I should have said something more poetic than that.

Rob: Wouldst thou like to be romanced this evening?  
Y/N: You’re an idiot. But for some reason, I still want to hang out tonight. Takeaway and a movie?

Rob: Because I’m a lucky idiot. Your place or mine?

Y/N: That depends - Do you have a sofa and actual plates?

Rob: Mine it is, then.

He sent you his address and you freshened up and ordered and Uber.

You’d just climbed into the passenger seat of the Prius when your phone buzzed again. You were expecting Rob to be asking you to pick something up, but you stiffened when you saw Billy’s name on the screen.

Billy: Did you decide about whether you wanted to get a drink tonight? I never heard back from you! Hope you’re okay.

Your fingers hovered over the keyboard but you couldn’t quite decide what to say. Could you tell him over text about you and Rob? Should you just tell him you couldn’t make tonight but you’d see him soon? You weren’t dating or anything, you’d never ever been out on a date, but it was obvious that that’s what he was aiming for. You wanted to tell him in person, but you didn’t want him thinking you were agreeing to meet him for a date. You decided to be half honest.

Y/N: Hi Billy - I’m really sorry I can’t make it tonight. I’ve started seeing someone and we’re going to hang out this evening. I’d love to catch up soon though if you’re free.

You could play dumb if he challenged you, like you hadn’t realised he was interested, that kiss was just the alcohol, you had no idea that he felt that way… Right?

By the time you got to Rob’s you were questioning your decision, but you’d made it now.

Rob’s house was a medium sized modern one storey place and he answered the door wearing a black short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. As usual he looked amazing, and the smile that he gave you as he ushered you in made your heart flip over. 

“I ordered pizza!” He beamed. “I was starving and I didn’t know what you’d want so I just ordered everything. Is that okay?” He pulled you in to a hug and kissed your cheek, then pulled you by the hand into his lounge.

“That’s perfect. How many is ‘everything’?” You laughed.

“Like, nine pizzas maybe?” He shrugged. “I have the kids tomorrow, they can eat the leftovers.” He flopped down onto the sofa next to you and pulled you into his arm. You buried your face into his t-shirt and drunk in the smell of him, fresh from the shower. You wanted to ask more about his kids, but he’d tell you in time.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a stroke?” You asked, speaking into his neck.

You felt his shoulders slump. “Rich?” 

You nodded against him.

“It’s not the kind of thing you drop into conversation with someone you have a crush on. Like ‘Hey, I nearly died of something that you think only affects old people.’ It wasn’t a great period of my life, I was newly single, I had to learn to speak again, I… It was just shit. I just wanted a clean start with you.”

You looked up at him, and you could feel tears brimming in your eyes. 

“Hey… Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.” He whispered, stroking your cheek.

“I just can’t believe I nearly lost you before I even found you.” You laughed slightly, embarrassed. 

“You’ve found me now, I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled, wiping the tear that had escaped your eye and kissing you gently, his beard lightly tickling your face.

“I told Billy I was seeing someone.” You finally said, for some reason.

“How did he take it?” Rob pulled back slightly to look at you, peering down through his glasses.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t replied yet.”

“Did you say it was me?” Rob looked troubled for a moment.

“No, just ‘someone’.” You half shrugged.

“He’ll be fine. Billy is a good guy. Plus, he’s like super cool and handsome.” Rob pulled you back to him and kissed the top of your head.

“Maybe you should date him.” You laughed.  
“Keep up that snark, and maybe I will.” He giggled, then scooted across the sofa slightly so he could look at you properly. “I can’t believe you’re here, in my house.” He reached out a hand and stroked your cheek, his blue eyes boring in to you.

“Me neither. I can’t believe you actually have a house. I thought teachers just slept in the school?” You smiled as you nuzzled into his hand. He pulled it away laughing.

“Right, that’s it, I’m off to date Billy.” 

“I knew it!” You threw a cushion at him as he went through to the kitchen. 

“Actually, I’m just getting a beer. Do you want one?” He shouted back into the room.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Professor Benedict?” You shouted back, as the doorbell rang.

“Of course I am! Can you get that? The pizza’s already paid for.”

“All nine of ‘em?” You chuckled as you went to the front door and opened it.

Your stomach tightened as you saw Billy standing on the doorstep, holding a six pack. He had a questioning smile on his face that fell away when he saw you.

“Y/N…” His mouth remained open after he’d said the word.

“Billy…” Was all you managed to say.

“Can you carry nine pizz-“ Rob appeared behind you. “Billy! Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I…” He laughed, bitterly you thought, “I got blown out by Y/N and I thought it’d be good to have some guy time and get over it.” He turned to you. “When you said you were dating someone…”

“I’m sorry Billy, I wanted to tell you in person about me and Rob.”

“So - I was just to pass the time?” Billy shrugged.

“No! I mean, I like you and we have fun together but we haven’t even been on a date! We just swapped numbers…” You’d hurt Billy, which you never meant to do, but you felt Rob’s hand on the small of your back, he stroked you gently.

“It’s cool… I get it. I’ll see you at rehearsal, Benedict.” He turned around and walked back down the path towards his car.

You stood watching him. “Should you go after him?” You said to Rob.

“I don’t know…” Rob ran his hand over his face before jogging after Billy. You didn’t want to eavesdrop so you pushed the door to, and went back into the lounge where Rob had left your beer.

About five minutes later Rob walked back in looking forlorn. “I think he gets it.”

“What did you say?” You put your arms out for him to come into a hug and he reciprocated.

“I told him I was stupid, and that I should have told him how I felt when I heard you guys   
were getting close. I told him I was absolutely head over heels crazy about you and that we wouldn’t be risking this if it wasn’t for real.”

“Is it for real?” You looked deep into his huge blue eyes. 

“100 per cent.” He stared back unflinching and then pressed his lips to yours. The kiss became more heated, his hands roaming around your body and yours dropping down to his bottom to pull his groin closer to yours. You could just feel him pressing in to you as the doorbell rang.

“Fucking pizza.” Rob half groaned, half laughed. “I have to answer the door with a boner. This is so not cool.”

“I’ll go.” You laughed and pushed him down on to the sofa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tropes are coming thick and fast! ;-)

Waking up in Rob’s bed felt amazing. It felt natural. It felt safe and you felt a lightness that you hadn’t felt in years. You could hear Rob breathing softly next to you, his arm wrapped over yours, his hand resting on your shoulder, beard against your neck. The sunlight shone through the cracks in his curtains, his room was warm and clean, and everything smelled nice.

That of course wasn’t to mention the tired, satisfied feeling that had overtaken your body after your first proper night spent with your professor. His strong arms and calloused fingers had held on to you as the sweat had slid your bodies over each other, the bedsheets bunching underneath you, your breaths gasping into each others mouths. You’d clutched on to him, like you couldn’t pull him close enough, like you wanted every square inch of his skin on yours, and you’d fallen away from each other, sleepy, sated and completely entwined. He’d stroked your arm and played with your hair as you’d turned on to your side to watch him gaze dreamily into the distance.

And this morning, you knew that night would stay in your memory for the rest of your life. It was different to your first night together, in his office, that had been rushed and desperate, fuelled by alcohol and lust, but last night had been pure passion and the need of each other.

You turned back to face Rob and watched him silently for a moment. You took in his pale lashes, fluttering as he dreamed, you memorised the freckles across the slight bump of the bridge of his nose, the scar snaking up from his left eyebrow, his full bottom lip slightly pursed as he breathed in and out. You couldn’t take it anymore and had to lean in and kiss that lip. He smiled in to the kiss as he woke up, until you could also memorise that row of perfect white teeth.

“Hey…” He whispered, voice heavy with sleep.

“Hey.” You smiled back, stroking his beard.

“I missed you.” He pushed his face into your hand like a needy cat.

“While you were asleep?” You laughed, shaking your head.

“Of course. That was like…” He looked at his watch, “Seven hours without seeing this beautiful face.” 

“There is no way you can keep this level of cuteness up. It’s just impossible.” You smiled at him.

“Try me. Cuteness is just in my DNA.” He flipped you over so he lay on top of your and kissed you hard. As usual, it moved from a kiss to something more heated but you stopped him before it went as far as the night before.

“Rob…” Kiss “Rob… Come on…” Kiss “Didn’t you say you had your kids today?”

He sprung off you, dancing around in a panic. “Shit. Yes. Shit. They’ll be here in an hour and I need to shower and tidy up and drive you home…”

You held in a laugh. “Calm down. I’ll get an Uber home. You just take your time and get ready for your kids. There’s a shit ton of pizza for them so they’ll be unconscious with gluten fatigue after a couple of hours…”

“But I was going to drive you home. Look after you. Be a gentleman.” He said as he pulled on his boxer shorts.

“You looked after me last night, thank you very much Professor Benedict. Anyway, what if somebody saw us in public together…?” You shrugged.

“Speaking of which, are you going to the Fall Ball next week?” He stopped in his tracks as the thought hit him.

“The what?” You laughed.

“The Fall Ball. Yes, it’s a ridiculous name, I didn’t come up with it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“It’s a ball for the further education students - like a Fresher’s Ball but with alcohol because, you know, you guys are all over 21…”

“Oh shit, yes, that! I hadn’t even thought about it to be honest. I’ve been too wrapped up in thinking about a certain teacher. Are you going?” You’d completely forgotten about the invite to the ball. It would be amazing to go to something like that with Rob, but as you couldn’t go together, you weren’t sure you were that interested.

“I have to go, as a teacher. You should come. Even if we can’t hang out together, I still would love to see you glammed up. We could meet back here afterwards. I’ll have a suit on, naturally.”

“I’m there.” The words were out before you’d processed them, but the thought of seeing Rob in a suit had fired something inside you.

“Was it the suit that did it?” He laughed coming over and holding you.

“You already know me so well.” You gave him a peck on the lips and gathered the rest of your clothes ready to head home.

**

You’d spent the week working on your assignment and desperately trying to find the perfect dress for the ball. It was kind of giving you a thrill, the thought of Rob losing his shit when he saw you, but not being able to do anything about it all night. You’d settled on a simple figure hugging black number with over the knee flat boots and a bit of cleavage on show, and you had butterflies in your stomach as you got out of the taxi, fashionably late, and made your way into the University grounds.

Rob had been texting you all day asking for photos of your outfit but you’d kept him waiting. Likewise though, you couldn’t wait to see him in a suit. 

The main hall of the Uni had been decorated with fairy lights and there was a bar, complete with white suited waiters at one end of the room. Tables and chairs were dotted around a dance floor and you peered in to the low lighting, looking for that one face. You finally spotted him, and, as you knew it would, your breath hitched and your stomach tightened. He was almost spotlit by the bulb over the bar, the light shining off the smattering of grey hairs that ran down the middle of his scalp like a salt and pepper mohawk. He was wearing a royal blue suit and pale blue shirt that matched his eyes, with a matching royal blue tie. He looked amazing. You smiled to yourself as your eyes made it down to his usual scuffed and worn brown boots. You could take the professor out of Rob but you couldn’t take the Rob out of the professor.

You weren’t sure what to do as you would normally automatically head for the bar, but Rob being there made you anxious, so you pretended to stop and check your phone by one of the standing tables. You were aware of someone approaching and smiled when you saw it was Dr. Collins, your English teacher. He was wearing an outrageous gold flock tuxedo jacket and bowtie that seemed to suit him perfectly. You laughed slightly, gesturing to it.  
“You’ve made an effort!” You grinned.  
“Hey!” He said, mock annoyance in his voice. “I make an effort, to look exhausted and dishevelled, everyday!”  
“And you succeed!” You laughed.  
“I’ll let you in on a secret, Y/N, I can’t take the credit for that. It’s easy when you have two kids under ten.”  
“It’s that bad?”  
“It’s like spinning plates. I’ve just stopped one of them from setting fire to themselves, by the time the other one is jamming a knife in the toaster.”  
“Sounds like a fun household.” You shrugged.  
“I’ll let you in on another secret.” He leant in conspiratorially, “It is.”

Dr. Collins was sweet, a total free spirit who would stand on a table and recite poetry in the middle of class, who obviously adored his family, and who was equally at home re-enacting scenes from Where The Wild Things Are as a moment of Great American Literature, as begging his students to talk to him if they even slightly identified with Hamlet. You’d often thought about talking to him about Rob but you couldn’t think of a way to explain the situation without giving away who you were talking about. Anyway, that was all in the past now, thankfully.

It had been over two weeks since you crawled through Professor Benedict’s window and your life changed.

“The music is great isn’t it?” Dr. Collins broke the silence.  
“It is! I wasn’t sure if there would be a live band or not.”  
“I thought our esteemed professor was organising something, but obviously not.” Dr. Collins nodded towards Rob who was chatting with some other faculty members at the side of the dancefloor. You weren’t sure if he’d noticed you or not. Dr. Collins words hit a chord in you. Was Rob’s band supposed to play? Had they cancelled? Had it been to do with Billy?

“Anyway, Y/N, it’s been a pleasure. I’m off to call Vicki and the kids before they go to bed. I’ll see you on the dance floor later.” Dr. Collins laughed and patted you on the shoulder as he headed outside. You were safe to make your way to the bar so you walked over and ordered a beer.

“Hey.” You smelled his shower gel and aftershave before you even heard him. It brought back every memory from that morning in his bedroom the week before. It had been a week since you’d held him. There had been text messages and phonecalls, even a few cheeky messages on the intranet messenger during class, but you hadn’t touched his skin in a week and it was driving you to distraction.  
“Hey.” You said back, without turning to look at him.  
“You look amazing.” He said, staring straight ahead.  
“So do you.” You sighed.  
“I just want to take you into a classroom and…” Rob voice had dropped to almost a growling whimper but he stopped immediately as another figure approached the bar.  
“Professor Benedict!” The dean shouted, jovially, grasping Rob’s non-beer filled hand in his. “Fantastic music. We’re all loving it. Makes a change from all of this modern stuff. These were the good days, right Robert?” The dean laughed at nothing and turned to you. “Ah…”  
“Y/N” You replied. “I’m in Professor Benedict’s Music History class.” You held out your hand and the dean shook it. You wondered if he could feel you shaking. Shaking at the fact that you were this close to Rob without being able to touch him. Shaking at the fact you were terrified the dean could read you like a book.  
“Did you know your professor was in a band?” He asked, again too loudly.  
“He had mentioned it yet. They must be fantastic going from what we’ve heard him play in class.”  
“Ah yes, he’s a hit with the students. And the ladies, if you know what I mean.” The dean winked at you and your eyes widened. You took this opportunity to glance at Rob who was out of the dean’s line of sight. He shrugged at you genuinely. “Ah, here’s one right now Robert.” The dean laughed and before you could turn round you saw all the colour drain from Rob’s face, and a heavy gulp make it’s way up and down his throat.

You turned around to see Clara, balancing on skyscraper heels in a spray on red dress. Her look completed by a dapper looking Billy on her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh. Things have taken a turn for the worst as Billy and Clara turn up together, but can Y/N find a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing ahoy, sorry. Tropes are coming thick and fast.

“E-Excuse me please…” Rob stammered and patted the dean on the shoulder before making his way over to Billy. You were desperate to see what he was saying but you couldn’t pretend you knew Billy well at all after what you’d just said to the dean.   
“How odd - I thought Clara only had eyes for our professor!” The dean laughed. “Still, student/teacher stuff - frowned upon round these parts.” He said conspiratorially. You swallowed heavily and forced a smile trying to manoeuvre yourself, to lip read, anything. You could see Rob talking to Billy, his back to you. Billy was responding quietly and Clara was standing with a shit eating grin, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Finally the dean left you alone and you quickly ordered another drink, practically inhaling it in an attempt to calm your nerves.  
Once again you were aware of Rob’s presence next to you. His scent, his warmth...   
“I’m going to my office. Go to the bathroom and meet me there in a few minutes…” He whispered. Your stomach dropped to somewhere around your ankles in panic. Rob wouldn’t be taking unnecessary risks unless he had good reason.

A few minutes later you were letting yourself into his office after checking up and down the quad first.   
“What’s wrong?” You whispered.  
“I think Billy’s told Clara everything.” Rob was pacing, running his hand down his face and through his hair. Stopping every so often to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
“Did she say something?” You tried to calm him by placing a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck. She’ll tell everyone.” His voice, though still a whisper, was becoming more high pitched and panicky.   
“Rob, just calm down. Please. Stop and look at me.” You danced around him as he continued pacing until you managed to firmly plant a hand on each shoulder and force him to remain still. “ROB.” You said sternly. “Do you know for certain that Billy has told Clara anything? We don’t even know how well they know each other!” You tried to talk sense into him.  
“They know each other well enough to come here together!” His brow was furrowed in a pained expression and his eyes were almost pleading with you to make this better. He rubbed his temples and swore under his breath again. “I’m going to lose my job. I can’t lose my job. I have kids. I have alimony. I have a mortgage on a house I don’t live in and payments on a car I don’t drive. She’s gonna take the kids. I’m going to…”  
“Robbie.” You soothed, interrupting his flow of panic. “Come on. We don’t know what’s happened yet. Billy’s a good guy - You said it yourself. Why would he want to hurt you on purpose?”   
Rob took a shaky breath and looked at you again. He exhaled and nodded slowly.   
“He’s a good guy.” He said slowly.  
“You’re jumping to conclusions. Now let me go out there and talk to them. I’ll find out what’s going on. Are you okay?”   
Rob dropped on to the sofa, his skin practically grey. He took another long shaky breath. “I think I just had a panic attack.”  
“No shit.” You laughed slightly. “Look, stay here and recoup. I’ll text you.” You stroked his arm and went to leave but he grabbed your fingers and pulled them to his lips.  
“Thank you.” He said softly, rubbing your hand against his face. His touch electrified you, but you knew you needed closure from Billy and Clara before you could relax. It was all well and good telling Rob it was going to be fine, but you had no idea if it would be.  
“It’s okay. Now just calm down and I’ll see you in a second.”

As if the night could get any worse, you opened the door and walked straight into Clara. Of course you fucking did.  
“Y/N!” She said with faux excitement, air kissing each cheek. She theatrically looked from Rob’s office door to you and cocked her head on one side.  
“I was just using the Prof’s bathroom. The ladies was busy.” You said, wiping your hands on your dress as if drying them.   
“Did you have a poke around while you were in there.” She smirked. “Something tells me our Robbie has a few secrets he’d prefer to keep hidden.”   
“Straight and straight out. Scout’s honour.” You said saluting slightly. “I’d better get back inside, I promised to see Dr. Collins on the dance floor. I dread to think what he’s got in mind.” You forced a laugh and Clara watched you leave, praying to yourself that she didn’t go into Rob’s office. She was the last thing he needed but as you glanced around and saw her taking out a cigarette and heading for the main door, you breathed a long sigh of relief.

Billy was stood by the bar, nursing a beer. You straightened your dress and walked over to him.  
“Hey Billy.” You said, in your best, friendly, not at all suspicious and annoyed voice. “How’s tricks?”  
He turned and smiled slightly at you. He wasn’t being malicious or patronising, he was just smiling at you. “Not too bad. You?”   
“Just a bit shocked really! I didn’t know you and Clara knew each other.”  
“We don’t really. We met at the bar the other night. After I left you and Rob actually.” He shrugged and drank his beer, as you glanced around nervously hoping no one had heard that.  
“Bill, and don’t take this the wrong way, did you happen to mention to Clara about me and Rob?” You asked as casually as you could, leaning against the bar.  
“I don’t know, I was pretty wasted. Maybe. Is that a problem?”   
You could hardly say “It could be a problem because what we are doing is totally against the rules and she’s totally in love with him.” You couldn’t do that to Billy - To put him in that position of coming up second to Rob twice.  
“I dunno really. Just we’re trying to keep it secret from the faculty etc.” you said nonchalantly.  
“Clara’s cool. If I did tell her, she won’t tell anyone.”   
You thought you carried it off well, the cough that covered the beer nearly coming out of your nose at the idea that Clara would keep something like that to herself. But obviously that was all you were going to get out of Billy. He didn’t know whether he’d told her. You would have to find out from the woman herself. You were just about to make your excuses when Dr. Collins appeared in front of you.

“Now, I haven’t forgotten our dance,” He laughed, “But Clara is out in the quad looking for you. She says she needs to talk to you about something but if I couldn’t find you, she could talk to me about it instead? All sounds very hush hush. But you know you guys can talk to me about anything.”   
That was the point where your blood ran cold. Was that a threat? To meet Clara or she’d tell Dr. Collins about you and Rob, under the guise of being worried about you both?  
“Oh, thanks. I’d better go and find her.” You said as you scurried away, not even bothering to introduce Billy and Dr. Collins.

Clara was in the Quad, the opposite side from Rob’s office, leaning under a lamppost looking disinterested. She raised a hand at you and dropped her cigarette butt, grinding it under her shoe in a move reminiscent of Sandy from Grease.  
“Oh Y/N. I’m so glad Misha found you.” Of course she called Dr. Collins ‘Misha.’ “I was worried I’d have to talk to him instead and what I want to say is so delicate - and it would really benefit us both if I spoke to you first.”  
“What can I help you with?” You said sweetly. You weren’t giving in just yet.  
“It’s just that some rumours have come to my attention and we both know how ugly rumours can be, how hurtful for those…”  
“Cut the crap, Clara.” You shook your head in defeat and Clara’s stance changed completely. She went from aloof and indifferent to sinister in the blink of an eye.  
“Leave him alone.” She sneered.   
“I’m sorry?” You honestly did gasp in confusion.  
“I haven’t taken three fucking courses at this college to have some new girl sweep in and take him from me. Dump him and let me pick up the pieces or I tell the school board and he loses his job.”  
“I…” You couldn’t even make the sound of words.  
“How do you think he’ll feel about you then? When your dirty little fling costs him his kids?”  
You thought about Rob pacing that office, and the tears welling in those big blue eyes as he panicked about the future of his children. You thought about how he talked about them, and how his little life with them, his band, his job, meant everything to him.  
“I…” You still weren’t getting out words.  
“Just leave now. Text him and tell him it’s over. I can be consoling him by the end of the evening.”  
“But… What if he doesn’t love you back?” You finally croaked out, your throat dry and your chest heaving.  
“Doesn’t matter. As long as he’s not with anyone else, I have a chance.” She smiled but it scared you. There was an insanity behind those eyes and she meant what she said.   
“So if I leave now, tell him it’s over, even if he doesn’t fall in to your arms, you’ll leave him alone? Let him keep his job?”  
“Of course.” She giggled, a tinkling sound that made your skin crawl. “What would be the point in him being single and not being here with me every day?”   
“And what about me? Do I still attend class? Act like nothing happened?” Your mind was racing over the proposition, but mainly you kept coming back to Rob, your Rob, taking that long shaky breath and looking at you to solve everything.  
“Up to you, but obviously I’d prefer it if you did. The more you upset him, the more help from me he will need. Look at Billy.” She snorted and you wanted to punch her in the throat. You could have done, right there. You could have knocked her off those ridiculous heels and stamped on her head like she had that cigarette butt. But you didn’t. Instead you just opened your mouth and said one word.  
“Okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is insane. Reader is torn. Rob is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick chapter to fill in the gaps so we can move on to the good stuff. XD

“So you agree? You’ll break up with him? You won’t tell him about our little… deal?”  
“I agree. Just don’t get him fired. Please.”  
Clara laughed again patting your shoulder like you were best friends. “As long as you stick to our agreement. I won’t get Robbie fired. I love him.”  
“Don’t call him Robbie.” You found the words leaving your mouth before you realised what you were saying. Something about Clara calling Rob by his pet name made you want to be sick.  
“I’ll call him what I want - He’s not yours anymore.” She winked and physically turned you around by the shoulders. “Now run along, I think you’ve got a Dear John text to send.”  
“What should I tell him?” You begged as she manhandled you.  
“I don’t know. You’re creative. Tell him he was a fling and you’re bored. I don’t care. Just break his heart.”  
You started to walk towards the exit, only glancing back to look at the window to Rob’s office. The blind was drawn but you could see the soft light glowing behind it and you could picture Rob, looking perfect, sat on that sofa in his royal blue suit, waiting for you to tell him everything was going to be okay.

You walked around the streets aimlessly thinking about your options. You could have climbed back in to his office through the external window, like that first night, you could have told him everything Clara said and you could have discussed the options together, but you knew that as soon as you left the Quad, Clara would be knocking on that door with some excuse to talk to Rob, being charming, asking where you were. A fact that was confirmed when you got a text alert.

ROB: Where are you? Clara said you had to leave? Did you speak to her? I’m freaking out. Please call me, or text, or anything.x

You didn’t reply immediately. You walked further, breathing in the cold night air and thinking more. You could text Billy and ask for help, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him that Clara was only dating him to get to Rob. You could text Rob the truth. Tell him what had happened. But it couldn’t be as simple as that. Clara must have something in mind for that outcome. She was ruthless. You wouldn’t be surprised if she’d hacked into his phone somehow. It was the kind of thing she would do. Maybe you could send the text she’d insisted on, and somehow contact Rob another way. You knew where he lived - You could even use the Uni messenger again. Maybe breaking his heart tonight was the kindest thing to do for the time being. You just hoped you could fix it again.

22:10 YOU: Rob, I’m so sorry. Clara doesn’t know after all, but it got me thinking that I can’t do this. I can’t put your job in jeopardy just for a fling. Your kids need their Dad. Don’t try and change my mind on this, just respect my decision.

You closed your phone and shoved it into your purse, crying hard and heavy sobs. You knew you needed to order a taxi but you just couldn’t bring yourself to stop walking. It felt like you deserved to be freezing cold, legs aching, feeling like the worst person in the world.

Finally when you were cried out, when your chest just shuddered under empty sobs, you dropped on to a bench and sighed, taking out your phone. There were five missed calls and 8 texts from Rob. You ignored them and went into the Uber app instead. Once the taxi was booked you opened your text messages.

22:12 ROB: What? Are you kidding?

22:14 ROB: I don’t understand what’s happening. Please, I’m still freaking out.

22:17 ROB: Why aren’t you answering? Are you okay? I don’t know what’s happened.

22:25 ROB: Y/N Please.

22:27 ROB: Y/N

22:27 ROB: Are you breaking up with me?

22:30 ROB: I was a fling?

22:32 ROB: Y/N… Please.

By the time the Uber turned up, you couldn’t breathe for crying again. The tears were blurring your phone screen as you re-read Rob’s confusion and pleading. You looked at the clock. It was 22:45 - Had he stopped trying to contact you? The taxi ride was silent, the driver obviously not knowing what to make of the situation and as you fell into your bed, you fired off one final text.

23:04 YOU: It’s over, Rob. Just leave me alone.

You weren’t sure how you slept that night. You must have just exhausted yourself from crying as your body collapsed into the relief of sleep. You dreamed about Rob, about his bedroom, that warm light sanctuary, his breath on your neck. You dreamed about his freckles, and his smile as he awoke. You could smell his shower gel and shampoo and feel his soft worn t-shirt against your skin. When you woke up in your cold dark bedroom it took a moment to sink in that it wasn’t real, that it may never happen again, and your chest physically hurt, like you had been stabbed in the heart.

You lifted your phone to check the time, afraid of what texts might be waiting for you, but there was just one from Billy. Curious, you opened it.

23:30 BILLY: What the hell has happened? Clara and I have had to take a practically catatonic Rob home. I’ve just left him on his sofa staring at nothing. I’ve never seen him like this before. What’s going on?

Clara knew where Rob lived now. She’d penetrated that beautiful house where, although you’d only spent a few hours, you’d felt safe and happy. That house that was full of so many perfect moments. She was going to win this. You were done.

You got out of bed, numb with sadness, and wrapped yourself in your robe. You mechanically walked into the lounge and opened the drawer full of paperwork. Finding the renter’s agreement for your apartment you read through the fine print trying to find out how long you had remaining on your contract. You couldn’t stay here. Screw what Clara said about attending class. You weren’t putting Rob, or yourself, through that. You’d just go back to your hometown. Or somewhere new. Somewhere where Rob wouldn’t be. You knew deep down you should help him - you knew as long as she was around, he could never be happy or free, but you felt defeated. You’d broken him, you’d broken yourself. You didn't know if you needed distance, to be clear to think. You didn't know if you should throw caution to the wind and contact Rob. You had two months left until your contract was due to be extended or cancelled. Two months to figure out what to do.

Fortunately the rent was paid up in advance so you didn’t have to worry about that. You could just casually drop out of Uni, no one except Clara and Rob would notice that. You were just going to lay low and pray that a solution jumped out at you.

Over the next few weeks you only left your apartment to buy groceries. You spent every day crying, sleeping, playing guitar or re-reading all of Rob’s messages. You were desperate to reach out to him but you were terrified of Clara. You’d even considered going to the police but you weren’t even sure what you could report her for. Mostly you just spent the time missing Rob. You missed everything about him. Every time you closed your eyes you saw the way he would smile at you, that room brightening smile with his tongue just peeping between his teeth, like he was almost poking fun at you, waiting for you to smile back at him. He would stand there, like that, his hands in his pockets, shoulders slightly raised, like he was expectant, knowing your face would eventually break into a grin to match his own. And it always would. The face he would give you when he’d done something he was proud of, or made a joke he knew you would like via the Uni Messenger. It was that face that came to you in your better moments, but even those moments felt like a dagger to the soul. The others - the darker moments, were the image of that face that you left in his office, those eyes, that knitted brow, looking up at you, trusting you to make everything alright. Trusting you with his life - not in a mortal way, but still his life as he knew it. The way he’d pressed your fingers to his mouth as you’d left the room. The last contact you’d had. Those images filled the moments when you weren’t sure how you were actually going to survive this.

It was one of these moments when your phone rang.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy proves he's a great friend and gets Reader out of the house, but it's never that simple is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are coming thick and fast now because I have time off and I'm bored...
> 
> Song is Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice which I had forgotten existed until I heard someone play it the other day and remembered how beautiful it is.

You had a moment of hope, literally a flash, as you heard the ringtone but you shook it away immediately. It was never going to be Rob. You were right. It was Billy. You weren’t planning on answering but curiosity, and the fear Rob might be hurt, got the better of you, so you gulped down a mouthful of the glass of water next to you and tried to make it sound like you had actually spoken to somebody in the last 48 hours before you answered.

“Billy?” You answered, trying to conceal the confusion as to why he would call in your voice.  
“Hey Y/N.” He said softly.  
“What’s up? Is Rob okay?” You didn’t mean to ask that, but it came out.  
“Yeah… Well, I mean no, but he’s surviving.” He laughed sadly. “I didn’t call about Rob.”  
“Oh. Oh, sorry.” Rob wasn’t okay. That made your stomach churn. You couldn’t have expected him to move on in five weeks if you hadn’t even put a bra on, but you didn’t want to imagine him still hurting.  
“I called to see how you are?” Billy’s voice was quiet, but caring. You had the flash of panic that he and Clara may be together and Billy was working on her behalf, but he seemed genuinely concerned.  
“I’m… I’m okay.” You lied.  
“Which is weird, because as far as I hear, you’ve dropped out of Uni.”  
“Did you hear that from Clara?” You sneered.  
“No. We… We don’t spend time together. I heard it from Rob. He talks about you a lot. He’s really confused and hurt.”  
“I thought you didn’t call to talk about him.” You sighed.  
“Sorry. I just meant he got me worried about you. You’re a nice person Y/N. You didn’t want to hurt me when you and Rob got together. You guys were obviously totally into each other. And now this. I’m not going to pressure you to tell me what happened, I just want to know you’re okay.”  
“I’m fine.” You lied again.  
“Y/N - Meet me for a drink.”  
“Billy…” You interrupted.  
“I don’t mean like that. I mean, I remember you saying you don’t have many friends around here and I want to see you in person - to know you’re okay.”  
“I don’t know…” You said slowly.  
“Okay, look, compromise. Tonight, I’m running an open mic night and live karaoke at the bar. Don’t laugh, I need the extra cash. Come along. I won’t pester you all night because I’ll be working but I just want to see you and check in.”  
“Promise me Rob won’t be there?”  
“He says he has plans tonight. Does that mean you’ll come?” Billy’s voice had brightened up.  
You didn’t know why you were thinking of agreeing to go. You thought it was a combination of going stir crazy in the apartment, wanting to see a friendly face, and just wanting to get blind drunk and forget everything. Also, maybe looking like you were moving on would be good for Rob - or at least Clara. “Okay Billy. You’ve talked me into it.”  
“Amazing. I’ll see you there. I owe you so many drinks.” He laughed and hung up.

You weren’t sure how you did it, but you showered and washed your hair. You put a little make up on, and got dressed. You may have had some Gin while you were getting ready which helped, but you were still amazed when you were sat in the Uber heading to the bar where you first saw Rob’s band, where you first hugged him, where you kissed Billy…

It was only as you got out of the car that you realised you’d forgotten your phone. But maybe that was what you needed. You couldn’t check it every five minutes to see if Rob had messaged you. And Billy could get you an Uber back.

You felt your anxiety increase as you entered the bar. You’d not been here since the night Billy had stood you up. The night you and Rob had… Well, that felt like a different lifetime. It was pretty busy for a week night and you went straight to the bar ordering a shot and a beer. The shot went straight down and you ordered another one to be on the safe side. You turned to find Billy at the bar next to you.  
“Hey.” You smiled going to give him a hug.  
He didn’t return the smile.  
“Oh, sorry, was that weird…?” You pulled back from the hug awkwardly as he glanced over his shoulder. You followed his line of vision.  
“You didn’t answer your phone. I tried to call you.” Billy whispered as you took in the sight of Rob sat at a table near the stage. Sat at a table with Clara draped on his shoulder.

You wanted to scream, you wanted to turn and run, you wanted to vomit then and there - you felt the two shots start to rise in your throat but somehow, somehow the logical part of your brain kicked in. If Rob saw you and you ran out of there like a lovesick teenager, he would know this break up wasn’t everything it seemed - and Clara would know he knew. You had to suck it up. You had to seem like you didn’t care. It felt like somebody had just drop-kicked your heart into a furnace as you watched Clara stroke Rob’s arm and giggle at whatever he said. It was then that Rob spotted you.

You ducked down behind Billy automatically but knew that looked ridiculous, so you straightened up and looked at him again. He stared at you with a blank expression, like a photograph.Clara followed Rob’s eyes and saw you and Billy at the bar. She waved. She fucking waved. Then she leant in to Rob and whispered something and he nodded slowly and finally took his eyes off of you.

“What are they doing here?” You hissed.  
“I don’t know. Rob just said he had plans when I asked if he was coming. I guess those plans were with Clara and she wanted to come here.” Billy looked as genuinely upset as you were.  
“They’re together?” You bit your lip to stop your eyes filling with tears.  
“I don’t know. It kinda looks like it.”  
You let out a long breath. “Oh. Oh. I think I’d like to sit down.” You gulped.  
“Sure, I have a table over here.”  
Billy led you to a table next to where his equipment was set up and you sat down gratefully. You could still see Rob and Clara. She had one arm resting on his shoulder and the other would stroke his chest occasionally when he said something. Rob looked… Strange. He didn’t look happy, or look sad. He didn’t look like he didn’t want to be there, but he didn’t look like he was enjoying himself. He looked awkward. Like someone at a party who doesn’t know anybody else. Somebody who’s found himself at the wrong funeral. He looked small and tired, but god, it was good to see his face again. You had missed it so much. You watched his hands picking at the label of his beer bottle, and the way he still ran his hand over his face and scratched the back of his neck. The way he used to when he was anxious or unhappy. So he was anxious, and unhappy. Although he looked like he was comfortable, he wasn’t. As much as he laughed at Clara’s jokes, it was an awkward laugh and he never held eye contact like he did with you, he never reached across and touched her, he went back to picking at his beer bottle. Everything within you hurt. She’d won. She’d got him. He wasn’t happy, but she’d got him.

You and Billy chatted quietly, in between his work introducing acts or playing guitar for somebody who just wanted to sing a song. He was honestly confused about Rob and Clara and you were desperate to tell him the truth but every time it almost came out, you looked up and saw Clara smiling at you. At one point she actually approached you at the bar.  
“Great to see you Y/N!” She smiled and hugged you. You shuddered visibly.  
“Clara.”  
“Rob’s pleased to see you too. He’s been worried about you not being in class. But don’t worry, I’ve been taking care of him.” She smiled and turned to order more drinks. “I’ve been taking great care of him.” She whispered and winked knowingly at you.

Was she suggesting they were sleeping together? The thought made you want to die. Literally. The idea that Rob was intimate with anyone, let alone Clara, made you want to just lie down on the bar floor and give up. There’s was nothing that could happen to you now that you cared about.

You walked back to Billy like a shadow. Every step made you feel like you were disappearing a little more.  
“Billy I think I should g-“ You started.  
“Y/N, wait.” He nodded up to the stage. You looked to see Rob taking to the stage. You stomach plummeted to the floor. Please don’t let him dedicate a song to Clara. Please don’t let him. You glanced at her as she returned to her seat and she had a puzzled expression - She was trying to look excited and embarrassed and bashful all in one, but she was definitely annoyed. 

Rob readjusted the microphone stand in the manner that was so familiar to you now and leant towards it.  
“This song is about… It’s… Never mind. It’s…” He gave up talking and started to strum the guitar instead.  
You felt the tears before he even began to sing.

“And so it is, just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is, the shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky”

You were wiping your eyes on your sleeve by the time he glanced up at you briefly during the chorus. You hoped he could see every emotion in you in that 1 second of eye contact. That he’d know that you were still crazy about him. That he knew that you didn’t want to be apart from him for a second.

“I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you…”

You sang along silently, mouthing the words, staring at the man you utterly adored as he turned his head and closed his eyes. Billy sat next to you in silence. Eventually, the song came to a close and Rob gave a quiet thanks to the crowd. You watched him make his way back to Clara who immediately hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but you didn’t miss the glance he gave you.Neither did Billy as he reached across and put his hand on yours.  
“I don’t know what the hell’s going on here but I think you should sing a song tonight.”  
You nodded silently, wiping your eyes, and stood up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting weird between Reader and Rob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "On and On" by the Longpigs in case you were wondering.

You wordlessly took the guitar from the stand. Billy didn’t even have time to introduce you. You just needed to get up there and get your feelings out before you changed your mind, before you looked at Rob, before you chickened out because of Clara. She couldn’t prove you were communicating with Rob, just like she couldn’t prove Rob had been singing to you - as much as you and Billy knew he had. You didn’t speak to the crowd, you didn’t say a word, you just strummed that G and started the song that you hadn’t been able to get through all those times you’d played it at home because it hit slightly too close to the bone.

“All the songs I have sung you,  
More often than you know.  
‘Cause you’re the love that I’ve clung to,  
More often than I’ve let it show.

And I wish you would leave me.  
And I wish you would go.  
And I wish you didn’t need me.  
And I wish I didn’t love you so.”

You dared to glance up at Rob. He was looking at the floor, his eyes aiming at your boots rather than your face. But Clara was staring indifferently in completely the opposite direction, as if if she didn’t look at you, you weren’t there. So, you held your gaze on Rob, willing him to make eye contact, if even just briefly. And he did. His blue eyes looked up under heavy lids as you hit the chorus. He looked like an angel, dressed simply in a white t-shirt and his worn brown leather jacket. You knew exactly what he would feel like. What he would smell like. You channeled that knowledge into the song you were singing just for him.

“No I just can’t go on,  
So please don’t do me wrong.  
Oh I won’t do you harm.  
My love for you goes on and on.”

You sang the last line of the chorus whilst making direct eye contact with him, trying to hammer that point home, praying that he understood, that the music you both loved so much would create the connection that words couldn’t. He averted his gaze as Clara whispered something to him. He nodded and she kissed him. She actually kissed him on the lips while you were finishing your song. You knew there was no one in the bar that knew them other than you and Billy but your blood boiled that she’d threatened to get him fired for having a relationship with a student and yet there she was blatantly flaunting her relationship with him. You glared at her as she walked back over the the bar.

You gave the guitar back to Billy and asked if he could book you a taxi. You couldn’t bring yourself to sit out here with Rob just that short distance away so you went to the bathroom in the hope that splashing some cold water on your face would make you feel less like giving up and dying.

You had just pushed open the door to the Ladies when you felt a firm grip on your arm. You started around to see Rob, a blank expression on his face, as he marched you wordlessly into a cubicle and locked the door behind you. You were so shocked you couldn’t say anything. You just stared at him. At that stern and emotionless face. The two of you stood in silence looking at each other, you not daring to speak, him seemingly unable to speak. Finally he reached across and stroked your cheek, his expression not changing. You placed your hand on his, where he touched your face, and closed your eyes, relishing the feel of his skin on yours again. Opening your eyes you moved your hand over to his face, your fingers brushing his beard and your thumb caressing his lip. You hadn’t spoken one word to each other, but this was the closest you had been in nearly six weeks. It killed you but with one last gentle touch, you removed your hand from his cheek and unlocked the door, walking out and leaving Rob standing alone.

Billy waved to you and signalled your taxi was outside so you walked over to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the bar before you began crying again.

Back in your apartment, you dropped on to the sofa and lay staring at the ceiling. What the hell was that. His expression was almost anger, but that touch - that touch had been so gentle, so loving. Why hadn’t you said anything to him? Why hadn’t he said anything to you? Was he really sleeping with Clara? God this was such a mess. 

You fell into a restless sleep on the sofa only to be awoken by a hammering on the door. You jumped up to answer it but then froze. What if it was Rob? Clara would go mad if he came to your house. Then you realised that Rob had never been to your house. He didn’t even know where you lived. And the voice that shouted at you from behind the door definitely wasn’t his.

“Y/N. Answer. The. Door.” 

You furrowed your brow and peered throughout the peephole.

“Y/N - I can see you through the peephole. Answer the freaking door.”

Rich stood outside your door. You stepped back, your mind racing.

“I swear to god, I’m going to stand here knocking all night so unless you want to really piss your neighbours off, let me in.”

You pulled the door open and he stormed in to your lounge. 

“How do you know where I live?” Was the only thing you could think to ask him. 

“I stole your private record from school, of course.” He shrugged, looking around himself at the mess of your home.

“Oh.” You aimlessly wandered around picking things up and straightening stuff. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to have a serious talk. I’m not leaving here until I get some answers. I’ve just left Rob’s house after an emergency call from him…”

“Is he okay?” You spun to face him, fear and anxiety rising.

“No, he’s not fucking okay. He’s heartbroken and he’s confused and he’s angry. You’ve completely broken him. He doesn’t know what’s going on. You tell him it’s over, that he was just a fling, and then you sing him love songs and stroke his face? What the fuck?”

“I… He stroked my face.” You said quietly, like that answered Rich’s question.

“Of course he did, he’s crazy about you!” 

“He… He needs to move on. It can’t happen.” You slumped down on to the sofa.

Rich perched on your coffee table opposite you. “Y/N… Y/N look at me.” You looked up into Rich’s almost amber eyes. “You are going to tell me everything.”

You shook your head trying to seem light and airy. “There’s nothing to tell. Things didn’t work out.”

“No, that’s bullshit. I saw you two together. I spoke to you about him. You were crazy about each other. Why would you just end it?”

“It was for the best.” You shrugged.

“Why? Y/N, why? Because it was against the rules? That didn’t stop you before.”

You sat in silence, just staring guiltily at the floor. Rich had a thoughtful expression on his face, his expressive eyebrows cocked ever so slightly as if he were piecing things together. You realised that he was a screenwriter. He thought in plotlines. He could immediately take a scenario and fire off all options and possibilities before settling on the most likely.

“Someone found out.” He finally said. He jumped up from the table, like he’d just made a scientific discovery. “Someone found out!” He pointed at you. Then stopped and rubbed his chin. “No… If someone found out, you would have told Rob, you wouldn’t have just ended it.” He paced around, deep in thought. “Unless…” He spun back round to face you. “Unless - the person who found out told you to break up with him…?” He half asked, and then scratched his head. “But why would they do that?” He shook his head and went back to pacing the room. “Blackmail!” He exclaimed again and dropped back on to the table to look at you eye to eye.  
“Y/N… Were you blackmailed into breaking up with Rob?” He cocked his head to one side and stared at you, but you looked away. “It doesn’t make sense though.” He sighed. “What would the blackmailer achieve if you broke up with Rob? There’s nothing to hold against you. What would they get from it?” He drummed his fingers on the table.

“Him.” You finally said in a voice so quiet you weren’t sure you’d actually spoken aloud.  
“What?” Rich stopped drumming his fingers and stared at you.  
“They would get him.” You said, a single tear running down your cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is a hero. (But we all knew that, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of filler to move on the action..

Rich shook his head. “I’m not sure I understand…”  
You wiped the tear away and took a shaky breath. “If someone blackmailed me into breaking up with Rob, it would leave him free for them.” You tried to sound hypothetical but you knew Rich knew you were speaking the truth. Rich’s eyes widened.  
“Clara. Clara found out about you and Rob. She blackmailed you into breaking up with him. What did she threaten to do?”  
“…Get him fired.” You gulped. “He can’t lose his job. He’s terrified of not being able to afford his alimony, and losing his kids.”  
“So you break up with Rob so he can keep his job, and she can move in on him.”  
You didn’t respond, you just stared into the distance thinking about what a mess you were in.  
“Hey, Y/N. Come here.” Rich leant over and pulled you into a hug. The levee broke and you sobbed pitifully onto his shoulder. You cried so hard you couldn’t breathe. Eventually Rich pulled away and went to get you a tissue. You wiped your face and pathetically wiped at his shirt, trying to dry the damp patch caused by your tears.  
“What a fucking mess.” He sighed. “What are we going to do?”  
“I don’t know. I can live with not being with Rob as long as I know he’s okay and he’s happy but that can never happen with Clara on the scene. You should have seen him tonight. He was so different. It was so weird.” You shook your head.  
“I did see him tonight!” Rich shrugged. “He got back from the bar and called me - I could tell from his voice that he wasn’t in a great place. That’s why I headed straight over there.”  
“How was he?” You tried to blink the tears back.  
“Like I say, he wasn’t great. He misses you so much. He told me he sang that song to you, and that even though he was there with her, he had to be alone with you, if just for a second.”  
“I left him in the bathroom.” You dropped your head into your hands. “That was the first time we’ve been alone together in nearly six weeks and I didn’t even speak to him. I knew she was out there. I just walked away.”  
“We are going to fix this. We’re going to get rid of the conniving bitch in some way. We’re going to get Bobbo back.”  
“But he’ll lose his job.”  
“We’ll work something out. We need to tell him what’s going on though. He can’t stay in the dark anymore. He’s going crazy.” Rich rubbed your hand soothingly.  
“I can’t see him. Clara will find out somehow.”

You got up and walked around the room, stretching your legs trying to shake the tiredness and sadness from your body. You idly reached over to your phone to check the time. You’d not looked at it since you got back from the bar. It was 1.25am and there was a text message from an unknown number. Curious, you opened it.

UNKNOWN: You think I didn’t know what was happening tonight? I told you to leave him alone. If I see you making heart eyes at him one more time, I’m going to the dean. It’s pathetic. You might have dropped out of Uni, but I haven’t and you know what? Maybe all this attention from my Professor isn’t appreciated? Maybe he’s overstepping boundaries and I feel uncomfortable in class now? Just think about that.

You almost threw the phone at Rich in a panic.  
“What the hell Y/N?” He picked it up and read it. “Is this her??”   
“It must be. She must have got my number from Rob’s phone.” You felt sick. It had crossed your mind that as you were no longer a student at the Uni, Rob couldn’t be fired for dating you, but you knew deep down Clara wouldn’t let it go that easily. Was she threatening to jeopardise her own relationship with him just to bring him down? Was she threatening to accuse him of something just because he wanted to be with you?  
“We can take this to the dean! It’s evidence of blackmail!” Rich jumped up, excited.  
“Rich, read it again. It’s not. She could argue that she was warning me not to have a crush on my teacher and that he’s coming on to her. There’s nothing there that she wouldn’t be able to explain away. We don’t even know if that’s her actual phone number…” You shook your head and Rich looked deflated.   
“Well, reply to her. Get a rapport going - Get her to admit something.”   
You looked unsure but reached over and took your phone from him.

YOU: Clara? Is this you? You got what you wanted. Just let Rob be happy.

Surprisingly, for the time of night, you got a reply.

UNKNOWN: Just know that I will end him if I have to. I will take him down. But if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to fuck him first. From what I can tell he’s had a hard night and might need his mind taking off things.

You dropped the phone and fell back into a chair, all the colour draining from your face.  
“Shit, what’s happened?” Rich jumped up and ran over to you, picking the phone up and putting his hand on your arm. He read the screen. “Fuck that. I’m calling Rob.”  
“Rich…” You tried to argue but he was dialling the number already.

Rob was obviously still awake and picked up instantly. You couldn’t hear his side of the conversation but Rich got straight to the point.  
“Robbie - Are you on your own?… No, don’t let her in… I don’t care… Just do this for me okay?… I tell you what, I’ll come over… You can tell her I’ve got some shit going on and I need to see you… Just get rid of her, okay?… I’m on my way.”

Rich hung up and turned to you. “Did you get that?”   
You looked bewildered.   
Rich grabbed his jacket. “I’m going to go to Rob’s and cockblock Clara. He cannot make this mistake. He’s crazy about you but he’s lonely and drunk, and she is insane. I’ve got your number from your file so I’ll text you in a bit.”

And Rich was gone, ready to stop the man you adored from making the biggest mistake of his life.

You stared at the closed door for quite a while, your mind racing. So Rich knew about Clara now. And she was taking it to the next level. She was no longer happy just to have to Rob, she was desperate to keep him, seemingly willing to sacrifice him if it meant no one else could have him. You just prayed Rich got there in time. Who knew what Clara would be able to do if she had proof that she had sex with Rob.

You lay on the sofa waiting for Rich to contact you.

You were dozing, nowhere near full sleep when your phone vibrated. Checking the time, it was just gone 3am and the message was from an unknown number - fortunately not the same one as before.

UNKNOWN 2: It’s Rich. Rob is okay, he’s gone to bed (on his own). I’m going to crash on his sofa to keep an eye on him. I’ll have a think about the situation and get back to you tomorrow.

YOU: Thanks Rich. Did you tell him everything?

RICH: Not yet. He’s really fragile at the moment and I don’t want to scare him until we have a plan.

YOU: You’re a good guy Rich. Take care of him for me. I just miss him so much.

RICH: Get some sleep and I’ll speak to you after work tomorrow.

The knowledge that Rich had managed to stop Clara sleeping with Rob eased your mind, and you relaxed knowing that he was staying there that night. Rob was okay for the night. You just needed to come up with a plan and keep him safe. You finally slept.

In the morning your head hurt and your eyes were puffy from all the crying, but knowing that Rich knew your secret made you feel slightly better. And knowing that he was out there looking after Rob, as you couldn’t get near him, put your mind at rest.

You tried to keep busy all day, tidying the apartment and snoozing to try and make up for the exhaustion of the previous night. You texted Billy and thanked him for inviting you out and told him you owed him a drink. He replied and said that would be great and he hoped everything was okay. You really did appreciate him not asking what had happened last night. He’d seen how you and Rob were with each other, yes he’d seen Rob there with another woman, and he didn’t even question it, he just appreciated that it wasn’t really his business and you’d tell him if you wanted to. 

After waking up from another nap, you found a text from Rich.

RICH: Can you come to my house tonight, we need to talk more. Say 7ish?

YOU: Yeah sure. What’s the address? You know, for people who don’t steal personnel files by habit?

RICH: Ooh, sassy.

He sent you the address and by the time you’d showered and eaten it was time to head to Rich’s. He was only a thirty minute walk so you grabbed your headphones and set off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up - It can't last, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly less angsty chapter to keep you going while I'm away with work. I'll try and update over the next week or so but apologies if its not as fast and furious as it has been!

You got to Rich’s at bang on 7pm. It was a nice two storey place with a white picket fence. You rolled your eyes slightly at the picture perfect 1950’s Hollywood-ness of it, but it kind of suited Rich the film studies teacher and his Golden Age Cinema obsession. You rang the doorbell and rocked on your heels whilst you waited. Finally Rich answered the door. He ushered you in, apologising.

“Sorry, I was on the phone to Misha.” He put his phone into his pocket and signalled for you to follow him into the lounge area.

“How is Dr. Collins?” You smiled in memory of your old English teacher as you removed your coat and hung it on the hook in the hallway.

“He’s great. He’s an absolute star.”

“What’s he done now?” You half laughed. But before you could answer, Rich’s doorbell rang again and he turned to you. 

“Sit down and hold that thought.” He winked.

You dropped on to the sofa listening to Rich unlocking the door again. You were taking in his decor and the movie posters, thinking what a nice room it was when the sound of voices floated in from the hallway. Your heart stopped.

 

“Rich - What’s this all about? Why couldn’t it wait? You know I don’t really feel like leaving the house at the moment.” It was him.

“All the more reason to get out and about Bobbo. Come through here.” Rich pushed the lounge door open and there he stood.

Rob was dressed in all black, t-shirt, jeans, converse and hoodie. He had a grey scarf wrapped around his neck which he was currently using to defog his glasses.

You inhaled sharply and he looked up, seeing you for the first time. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, the hand holding his glasses dropping to his side.

“Rich…” You gasped, jumping up. “This isn’t a good idea.” You backed away, like you were looking for an escape route.

Rich walked towards you, hands out in a calming action. “Remember I said Misha is an absolute star? We had a chat and guess who really needs help organising the Uni Christmas Show, and has roped in our mutual friend ALL EVENING to help out. He’s not going to take his eyes off her. She’ll never know.” He shook his head confidently.

“What’s going on? What are you talking about?” Rob’s voice was anxious and shaky. He’d put his glasses back on but hadn’t moved from his spot in the doorway.

“Robbie - Y/N needs to speak to you. The two of you have a lot to talk about and you need somewhere safe and neutral to do it. I’m gonna head to the movies so you’ve got at least three hours. Call me if you need me.” And with that, Rich had backed out of the room leaving you and Rob just staring at each other.

The sound of the front door slamming and Rich’s car driving away didn’t break you from your silence. Rob looked so sad and nervous. You couldn’t take it.

“I’ve missed you so much.” You finally said, your voice cracking slightly.

Rob still looked like a cornered animal. “You… You left me. That day at the Ball. You left me just sitting there.” He shook his head and walked into the room giving you a wide berth.

“I had to. I’m so so sorry.” You wiped a tear. 

“You… You just texted and… I was a fling??” He was pacing around Rich’s lounge. “I… I…” He stammered. “You left me.” He managed to finally say again.

“Rob, please. Listen to me.” You stood and walked over to him, your heart breaking as he ran his hand over his face and hair. “Rob. Robbie.” You whispered. You just wanted to hold him. “She was going to ruin you. I didn’t know what else to do. I still don’t, in truth.”

He stopped and looked at you. “What are you talking about? What kind of excuse is this??” He gesticulated half angrily, half in exasperation.

“Rob. Sit down, please, I need to tell you the truth.” You beckoned him and he followed you reluctantly. You dropped on to Rich’s sofa and Rob perched on it, upright, as far away from you as he could. “That night…” You began, “That night. Clara did know about us. Billy had gotten drunk and told her. She threatened to tell the dean and the faculty members unless I broke it off with you.”

“I don’t understand. Why would she do that? Why wouldn’t you just tell me? Why would you just leave?” He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

“Same answer for both questions - because she’s insane. I saw something in her that scared me. She wanted you for herself and she didn’t care what she did to get you. She was going to make sure you lost your job if I stayed with you, she was going to make sure you lost your job if I told you what she’d said, she was going to… Hang on…” You got your phone out of your pocket and showed him the texts from the previous night. “I was trying to keep you safe while I could figure out what to do. Being away from you has killed me. You were never just a fling - You were it for me, Robert Benedict.” He looked up from your phone as his name rolled out of your mouth. That beautiful name. “I don’t know what to do, and I don’t know if you can forgive me, but I need you to know that... You were it for me.”

The silence fell back over you as Rob tried to process everything you had told him. He kept looking down at your phone in his hand and then looking at you. You dropped your head and looked at   
the floor, listening to him breathing. Waiting for him to say something. Anything. After what seemed like an age, he silently reached his hand across and entwined his little finger with yours, like he had done that day in the classroom. You felt a tear fall from your face and bounce on your palm. 

“We can…" He sighed heavily, "We can work through this.” He said quietly. “It’s a lot to process, and it’s scary and crazy and I don’t know what to do… But I do know I can’t do it without you by my side.” He stroked his thumb over your wrist and wiped his eyes on his hoodie sleeve.

“I have missed you so much.” You laughed through a sob. “I just… I can’t describe it.”

“Come here.” He smiled sadly and you slid across the sofa into his arms. He wrapped you in a hug and kissed your hair. You breathed him in, the soap, the washing powder, his deodorant. The smell of Rob. You cried onto his hoodie and gripped onto him like he might disappear. He moved his hand up to your hair and pulled your head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling your ear. “I’ve missed you too. I didn’t know how I was going to go on. I couldn’t imagine not having you in my life.” He whispered.

After a few minutes of just breathing him in, feeling his beard scruff against your face and listening to his heart beat, you pulled back and looked at him.

“I have to say, this whole having a stalker with a vendetta thing - You seem to be very calm. Very accepting. Very… Un-Rob-like.” You stroked his face.

He sighed and laughed. “It’s a lot to take in I guess. I mean, I’m terrified. I had no idea. I don’t know what’s going to happen or what we’re going to do. I don’t know why she chose me? What’s so special about me? But I just know that after the last few weeks, I just need this. This closeness and quiet with you. I’ll worry about everything else tomorrow.”

“Just FYI, you’re special. She can see that, she’s just acting on it in a really fucked up way.”

“You think I’m special?” He gave you that grin, the one with the raised eyebrows and hint of tongue poking between the teeth. You hit him playfully.

“You know you’re adorable.”

You and Rob didn’t move from that spot all night. You didn’t even talk that much, you just retained contact, skin on skin, not breaking apart until Rob’s eyelids started to get heavy.

“Come on.” You adjusted yourself and Rob lay on the sofa with his head on your lap and you stroked his hair. Pretty soon he was asleep and you just sat there looking at him, thankful for the fact that he was there. You could spend forever just looking at his face. Taking in all the freckles, the little touches that made him unique. Made him perfect. Your eyes were brimming with tears again when you heard a key in the lock and shortly afterwards Rich stood in the doorway. You gestured to the sleeping Rob on your lap and gave a genuine smile to his best friend.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Rob was going to be here. I thought if neither of you knew you were seeing the other, neither of you could accidentally give away you were seeing the other… Y’know.” He shrugged.

“I get it Rich. Thank you so much.” You stroked Rob’s hair.

“How is he?” Rich came further into the room and looked at the sleeping Rob.

“He’s okay. I mean, he’s terrified and freaked out, but we’re going to work through it. He’s absolutely flat out now.” You smiled down at Rob, breathing heavily in his sleep.

“I’m not surprised. He’s hardly slept at all since you left.”

“I know the feeling.” You rubbed Rob’s cheek softly, feeling the bristles of his beard on your fingertips.

“You wanna stay here tonight?” Rich asked.

“Is that wise?” Your chest tightened slightly.

“Misha will be finished with Clara now. Presumably she knows Rob’s here. If she does a drive-by she’ll see his car outside. She doesn’t know you’re here. You can’t both stay and his and you can’t both stay at yours. This is a safe space.” He gestured to the stairs. “Just no hanky panky.” You laughed quietly. “Okay, okay,” he said, “No LOUD hanky panky.” And winked dramatically. “You get sleeping beauty up and I’ll go and find you some towels and stuff.”

You leant over Rob. “Rob? Robbie? Baby, Rich said we can stay here. You want to wake up and go to bed?” You stroked his hair and whispered to him. He stirred slightly and grumbled under his breath. “Come on sleepyhead. Let’s get you upstairs and naked.” Even though his eyes were closed, you saw him smile and you knew he was awake. Laughing, you pulled yourself out from underneath him as he rolled into a seated position. You reached out your hand and he took it, standing up.

“I was comfortable.” He pouted.

“I know, but Rich said we can sleep here, and he’s got a point that we can’t go back to each other’s houses at the moment.” You said being led upstairs by Rob, who had obviously stayed at Rich’s house a lot in the past.

“It’s still so weird.” Rob whined. “But like I say, let’s just enjoy tonight. We can worry tomorrow.” He turned around and looked back at you and you felt happy for the first time in a long time. You were going to fall asleep in Rob’s arms again.

You snuggled down into Rich’s guest bed while Rob was in the bathroom. He finally came back in dressed in just his Calvin Klein briefs and your breath hitched as you watched him walk across the room, sleepily scratching his hair and yawning. It was the simplest sight but he was so handsome and sexy and cute, you weren’t sure how it was possible to be all things at once. He caught you looking and him and crawled under the sheets next to you smiling.

“Hey.” He smiled.

“Hey.” You whispered back, looking straight into his eyes.

“I just realised, I haven’t actually kissed you yet.” His eyes flicked down to your mouth and you subconsciously licked your lips.

“You should probably rectify that.” 

He shuffled over the bed towards you and placed his mouth on yours. Just a peck to start with, but the contact was amazing. You felt like you were in the desert and his mouth was water. It felt like you were coming back to life. After the briefest of moments with just his lips on yours, he moved his hand up to your hair and kissed you harder, parting his lips and moistening yours. You responded and the kiss became deeper and more passionate, until he pushed you backwards and rolled on top of you. 

You laughed, “Rich said no hanky panky.” 

Rob rolled his eyes. “Dammit, I hate that guy…” He kissed you again.

You broke away, “Actually, he said no loud hanky panky.”

Rob laughed and nuzzled into you. “Rich, the guy’s a saint. I love him.” He ran kisses up your neck making you shiver in anticipation. “I can be quiet if you can…?” He whispered, his hot breath in your ear.


	15. Chapter 15

You opened your eyes in the morning to Rob smiling at you. He reached over and ran his thumb across your cheek.  
“Good morning” You muttered, trying to hide your morning breath.  
He laughed slightly. “Good morning. I love waking up next to you. It feels right.”  
“It does, doesn’t it?”  
Rob reached over and pulled you into his. You breathed in the smell of sleepy Rob, like warm cookie dough, and closed your eyes. “We still need to talk about stuff.” He whispered.  
“I know.” You sighed. “I just don’t know what we’re going to do.”  
“Me neither. I woke up early, and I just lay there thinking about it.”  
“Will you have to see… Her… at work today?” You gulped.  
“Almost definitely. She’s already texted and left voicemails asking where I am. I texted and said I stayed at Rich’s.”  
You steeled yourself. You knew you had to say something, you just really wished you weren’t having this conversation when semi-naked and before brushing your teeth. “How… How far did things go between you two?” You asked in a small voice.  
Rob pulled back and looked at you. “You mean, like, in the bedroom?” He widened his eyes and you nodded. “It didn’t get that far. She kissed me a few times, and she touched me a lot, but I was never in to it. My heart kind of belonged to someone else.”   
You held back the tear that was threatening to fall. “She suggested that maybe you were sleeping together.”   
“Of course she would.” He ground his teeth together in annoyance and you reached up to stroke his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry I believed her.” You said soothingly.  
“Why wouldn’t you? She’s believable. Which is why I’m worried about what to do next.”  
“We’ll think of something. Rich and Dr. Collins know the truth. They can help too. And Billy maybe.”  
“It feels weird getting other people wrapped up in my problems.” Rob absentmindedly curled your hair around his finger.  
“Our problems…” You corrected him. “And they’re your friends, they will want to help.”  
“I just don’t know where to start.” Rob rolled onto his back and sighed loudly. “I’m gonna call work and tell them I can’t make it in. Just stay here with you today.” He reached over and picked up his mobile from the bedside table.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, screw it. We need to talk about stuff, and I can’t face seeing Clara.”

Rob spoke a few sentences into his phone and hung up, turning back to you. “All done. I’m all yours today.”  
“Should we get out of bed?” You laughed.  
“We could just stay here all day…?” Rob pulled himself even closer to you and pulled the sheets over your heads. “We could just make a blanket fort, order take out, fool around?” You could just see his face under the shade of the blankets, and he had that grin - that peek of tongue, sparkling eyed grin - that you flat out adored. 

By the time you made it out of bed, Rich had left for work. There was a note on the kitchen counter telling you the place was at your disposal and to stay as long as you wanted and help yourself to anything. You made a mental note to get yourself a best friend like Rich. You and Rob flopped down on the sofa with coffee and PB+J sandwiches that he’d made and cuddled together.

“I’ve been thinking.” Rob said finally.  
“Sounds dangerous.” You grinned through a mouthful of sticky bread.  
“Ha ha. You should come back to class.” Rob looked at you sincerely.  
“What? I can’t…” You stammered.  
“You can. It’s not fair that you quit because of her.” He turned your chin back to face him.  
“I didn’t quit because of her, I quit because I couldn’t bear seeing you and not being with you. She actually wanted me to stay in class to make it harder for you.”  
“She is fucked up.”  
“You’re only just realising?” You smirked.  
“But seriously. You paid for that class. You deserve to be there. If she wants you there, what’s the problem? We’ve already spent time in class together pretending we’re not together. We can do it again.”  
“But it’s not just that now - now you’d have to pretend that every day is breaking your heart.”  
“I did Am-Dram in college. And I can just channel how I felt when you left me.”  
“Don’t…” You stopped smiling. “I don’t want to imagine you feeling how I felt when we weren’t together. I don’t want to know that I was responsible for that.” You bowed your head.  
“Hey, don’t be like that. You did what you thought you had to, for me.”  
“I know, but…” You tried to stop it but your mind constantly ran back to your last image of Rob sat on that sofa in his beautiful blue suit, giving you a sad smile and trusting you with his heart. You gulped down a sob and Rob pulled you in to him, holding you tight.  
“We’re together now. That’s over.” He soothed, breathing into your hair. “Come back to class. There’s no point in you sitting at home everyday while we figure out what we’re doing.”  
“Maybe.” You sighed, the smell and warmth of Rob calming you. Coffee, peanut butter and sleep.

When Rich got home at just gone 5pm, you and Rob had talked all day, mainlining coffee, snacking and just genuinely not wanting to leave each others sides. You’d hashed out a vague plan. You’d speak to the school and return to class the next week, and the two of you would work separately to try and get some proof of Clara’s blackmail. You wouldn’t speak to each other at all in public, or via telephone or computer, and would only contact each other via Rich or Misha. You pondered trying to record a conversation with her, and Rob discussed maybe trying to get closer to her to see if she slipped up, but you agreed to test the water for a few days first.

“How are you two lovebirds doing?” Rich appeared dropping his briefcase onto the floor and flopping into an armchair.  
“We’re good Rich. Thanks to you.” Rob smiled at his friend.  
“Hey, don’t mention it. Any hassle from she who shall not be named today?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“A little.” Rob continued. “She wanted to know where I was this morning, and then why I wasn’t at work. I told her I drank too much with you last night.” Rob shrugged.  
“And do you guys have any idea what to do next?”  
You explained your plans for the near future to Rich, asking if he’d be willing to help by passing on messages between the two of you and allowing you to continue to meet at his place. He was more than happy to help and you felt yourself welling up with tears as you crossed the room and reached to hug him.   
“Thank you so much.” You whispered into his ear.  
Rich, being Rich, shrugged and smirked in response as if it was the most natural thing in the world to open your home to people like that. You punched him gently on the shoulder and smiled.

**

You spent the next day at home organising your return to class and emailing Misha to let him know you’d be returning to his lessons as well. You were scared but determined not to let Clara and her twisted ways control yours and Rob’s lives. Spending a day and a half with Rob had underlined the fact that the two of you needed to be together. It had given you the strength to fight this and you hated yourself for doubting how strong you could be together, and leaving him with no explanation. You felt sick every time you thought of it, so you tried to replace the bad memories with those of him asleep on your lap, or his face looking down at you as he lay over you in Rich’s spare room. It was going to be hard not being able to see him, talk to him or touch him every day, but once you’d solved this problem, you could be together properly. You were just starting to calm your breathing when you got a text from Rich. Well, that was short lived.

RICH: Get to mine ASAP. Get an Uber to drop you off round the back and come in through the side door. Keep an eye out for anything weird, okay?

Your heart rate jumped about 100 beats per minute and with shaking hands you typed Rich’s address into the app.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is next level batshit crazy.

You weren’t sure what you were looking for but you glanced around you repeatedly as you knocked on the side door of Rich’s house. He opened it slightly and you slid around into his kitchen. Your heart was in your mouth as you saw Rich, Rob and Mike from Rob’s band - that was weird, Mike? - stood around looking concerned.

“What? What is it?” You blurted out. You noticed Rich draw his kitchen blinds as Rob moved across the room to hug you. You nuzzled your head into the curve of his neck and could feel that he was shaking. You couldn’t tell if it was fear or anger. “What’s happened, Rob?”   
Rich was the first to speak as Rob pulled away from your embrace and began the familiar act of pacing.

“She’s fucking insane. You need to go to the police.” He looked you in the eye with no hint of his usual sarcasm or irony in his voice.  
“Rich? What’s happened?” You pleaded. Rich gestured to Rob to allow him to explain.  
“She’s.. She’s crazy!” Rob’s voice was several octaves higher than normal. “I mean, I knew she was mad, but this is.. This is another level.” He was actually pulling at his own hair.   
“Rich, can you make him a tea?” You shot a look at Rich and put a hand on each of Rob’s shoulders. “Rob. Robbie, I’m here. Just calm down and tell me what’s happened.” Rob’s breathing was becoming ragged. “ROB.” You said louder, more sternly. “Rob. Look at me.” You moved your hands up to his cheeks and forced his face to look at you. His huge blue eyes flicked back and forth before settling on yours. Rich handed him a cup of tea and Rob gulped a heavy breath before taking a sip.  
“Y/N. I… I…” He stammered and took another deep breath, following your lead as you breathed in deeply through your nose and slowly out through your mouth, never taking your eyes off of his or your hands off his face. He continued to copy your breathing and sip at his tea, and for a few minutes the room was silent until he spoke. “I had a weird feeling, so I invited Mike into my office today. He’s a computer nerd, right?” Rob was back. He winked at Mike who did a comedy bow. “Mike had a look at my laptop and… I don’t really understand the technical stuff behind it?” He asked Mike who continued.  
“There was a remote key tracker installed on Rob’s laptop.” He took in your blank look. “It means that somebody installed a programme that meant they would be able to record every keystroke made on Rob’s laptop from a different location. Like emails written, private messages sent etc. Obviously we thought that was a bit weird, so I got my RF Detector…” Again, Mike stopped and caught himself. “It’s a radio frequency detector that tells us whether there is anything broadcasting a signal in the vicinity.” You obviously still had the blank expression as he smiled kindly and continued. “…Like a hidden camera.”   
“Clara’s been monitoring Rob’s laptop and office?” You finally said.  
“And my house.” Rob sighed through gritted teeth.  
“What??” You spun to face Rob. He was shaking his head sadly.  
“And…” Mike started again.  
“There’s more?” You gasped.  
“And, Rob’s cellphone has been acting strangely. His data usage is sky high and his battery isn’t lasting as long as it should - all signs that there might be some sort of spy data installed there too.”  
“She’s basically got eyes on Rob from all angles.” Rich was pacing now.  
“But this is good, surely? We have evidence that she’s stalking him?” You asked.  
Mike shrugged. “I’m assuming somebody who had the ability to install this stuff without getting caught isn’t going to make it easy to trace it to them. I’ll carry on looking into it though.”  
“So what do we do in the meantime?” You slipped your hand into Rob's. He squeezed yours in return.  
“We - Rich and me - we figured you and I would just carry on as we were doing. Mike is going to look into evidence on the computer. We’re thinking that maybe at one point, she’ll try and retrieve the cameras from my house and we can catch her at it.”  
“But in the meantime, we know for certain that she’s watching Rob, and if you two aren’t going to be seen together you’re going to have to be even more careful.” As Rich spoke, his phone alert went off. He glanced at the screen. “Misha is working with Clara again tonight.”  
“Hey guys,” Mike interrupted, “I’ve got to go and collect my kids, but I’ll do some research and get back to you.” He smiled and Rich walked him to the front door.

You and Rob were alone momentarily.  
“She’s been watching me, Y/N.” Rob pulled you into a hug. “She saw everything I went through because of her blackmail. She watched me cry myself to sleep over you. She watched me…” He sighed through his nose. “She watched me touch myself and cry your name.”  
You hugged him closer. “That’s kinda hot though, Robbie.” You muttered, pressing yourself against him.  
He laughed sadly. “You should have seen some of the things I imagined.”  
“You’ll have to tell me one day. Maybe they won’t be imaginary for long?” You kissed his neck, and his jawline and he moaned slightly in response. Rich coughed loudly from the doorway.

“It looks clear out there camera wise but who fucking knows?” He lifted his hands helplessly. “She’s never been in this house, and my security system is too tight for her to be here without me knowing, so at least we know you’re safe inside. But seriously - This is getting over the top now Bobbo.”  
“I know, man. I’m so glad I have you.” Rob clasped Rich’s shoulder and squeezed him thankfully.  
“It’s true Rich. I don’t know what we would have done without you.” You said.  
“Probably both still be crying into your instant ramen while some evil puppet master controlled your lives.” Rich answered.  
“Just take the gratitude, Rich!” Rob laughed, exasperated.  
“You guys want to stay here tonight again? I swear I didn’t hear any smushiness last night.” Rich winked and mimed listening at the wall with a glass.  
“Well, I don’t really feel like going home.” Rob shuddered. “It’s creepy.”  
“And I should go home, but I’m not sure I can pass up an opportunity to spend a Clara-free evening with you guys.” You laughed.  
“Cool. Take out, wine and Netflix?” Rich asked, grabbing some glasses from the cupboard.

By movie number three, both Rob and Rich had fallen asleep - Rich in the armchair, and Rob lying on the sofa squashed up next to you - when you managed to free your arm and check the time on your phone. It was just gone midnight and there was a text from the number you dreaded.

CLARA: Misha tells me you’re coming back to class! Rob and I can’t wait to see you. Remember, no trying to be clever and we’ll all get along swimmingly. :-) 

Your blood boiled and you wanted to reach through your phone and strangle her, but you took great pleasure in the fact that she was trying to upset you with suggestions about Rob while you were actually entwined in a sleeping Rob’s arms. The joke was on her at the moment. You snuggled back down into Rob’s arms and fisted your hand in his t-shirt pulling him closer to you. He smiled in his sleep and cuddled up to you and you felt that you might be able to handle this - together.

**

Your first day back in class had arrived and you could taste the bile in your throat as you entered the quad. You knew all of your classes were taught by people who were aware of the situation, and you knew they were all “on your side” as it were, but you really just wanted to crawl back into bed with Rob and pretend the outside word didn’t exist. 

You walked into Misha’s classroom with your head down, hoping that no one would notice you, terrified that Clara might be in this class. She didn’t always take English Literature but she occasionally sat in the room in the poetry sessions as she claimed it help with her lyric writing. Fortunately, this class was grammar related and you had an hour and a half to ease yourself into being back at school. As you were packing your bag at the end of the lesson, Misha came over. He waited until the rest of the class had filed out and then leant in to you. 

“How’re you doing?” He whispered.  
“I’m okay.” You shrugged. “Thanks to you and Rich. Not really looking forward to Rob’s class next though.”  
“You’ll be fine. We’re all here for you and we’re all thinking how we can help.”  
“I just hate not knowing what she’s going to do next.”  
“The faculty will go crazy if she tries to get Rob fired.”  
“You say that, but who knows what she’ll claim he’s done?”  
Misha didn’t reply, he just shook his head sadly and put his arm around you. “We’ll work this out.”  
“I hope so.” You nodded as you pulled away. “I’d better get to class before I chicken out.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Fluff. So much fluff!

As you entered Rob’s classroom, it felt like the entire class turned around to look at you. One face in particular stood out - Clara. She smiled and waved at you, like you were best friends.   
“Y/N! We’re so glad you’re back! Are you feeling better?” Her sing song voice sounded out.  
“M-Much. Thanks.” You stammered and took your seat, glancing up at Rob who had spun round from the whiteboard at the sound of your name. You noticed Clara’s eyes shoot back to him, and you watched as a series of emotions ran over Rob’s face. There was the original happiness, that there you were in front of him, then the realisation - a realisation you knew was the attempt to put on a front, but what Clara would see as the realisation that you’d broken his heart - and finally a kind of dejected uncertainty. Rob really was amazing. His brows dropped and he closed his eyes briefly, taking a long breath and biting his bottom lip, before centring himself and putting on his teacher persona.  
“Y/N.” He said with little emotion, “Nice to see you again.”  
The cold distance that he had assumed as part of his act threw you back to that night in the bar when you had spotted him over Billy’s shoulder, sat with Clara, and he had looked straight at you with empty eyes, like a statue. It made you shiver and feel uncomfortable, but that’s what Clara wanted, right?

You took your seat and sunk low in your chair. You didn’t want to be there, you felt awkward and scared, but you figured that was the right vibe to be giving off. Rob’s inner performer was coming through. He had on a black shirt with a white pattern, and a black leather jacket. His grey jeans were, as usual, almost obscenely tight. He was fidgeting and pacing, rolling his sleeves up and then back down again, chewing his pen. In the end, he looked at his phone, gave out some print outs for reading, and excused himself.  
“I… I have to pop out for a second. Just read through these and make notes.” He passed them out one by one, pausing for effect by your desk. You kept your eyes on your laptop screen, only glancing down at his fingers as they hovered over the sheet he had placed in front of you. You were too scared to look at his face, that close to you. He coughed, as if coming back to himself, and left the room quickly. You finally let out the breath that you didn’t realise you had been holding.

As the door swung shut, Clara slid her chair over to your desk.  
“See? This isn’t so hard, is it?” She patted your arm.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You hissed. “Why do you like seeing him like that?”  
“I don’t LIKE seeing him like that, but he needs to learn. He needs to know that you’re not for him, and he needs to realise that I’m here for him. I won’t hurt him.” She whispered back, keeping the light unconcerned lilt in her voice.  
“But he doesn’t want to be with you Clara. If he did, he would be. Don’t you see that?” You knew you shouldn’t be having this conversation and you knew you definitely shouldn’t be having it here in class, but you couldn’t stop yourself once the words started. You glanced around to see your classmates all having discussions amongst themselves, nobody listening to you and Clara in the back of the room, but still you kept your voice down.  
“But, he is with me, Y/N. That’s the beauty of it. He’s already mine. I spend most nights with him. He’s a great kisser isn’t it?” She smiled slyly.  
You wanted to just punch her in the face right there. You knew that they hadn’t spent at least a couple of nights recently together as you’d been with Rob, but you also knew that he definitely would have kissed her. Before the two of you had sorted everything out. There must have been at least one occasion where Rob’s mouth had been on Clara’s and that made you want to cry.   
“In that case, just leave it Clara. You’ve got what you wanted. Just leave me alone.” You shifted in your seat and turned from her, feigning deep interest in the sheet in front of you.  
“There’s no need to be like that.” She said, slightly louder so the surrounding people could hear. “Fine, suit yourself.” She laughed and moved her chair back to her own desk at the front. 

She had just sat down when Rob re-entered. The rest of the period was spent discussing the points raised in the print out and Rob ignoring every time you raised your hand. It was a nice touch but you were still seething and it didn’t improve your mood.

When the bell for the end of class went, you wanted to loiter, to hold back and speak to Rob like you used to, but as you were packing your things, Rob said words that chilled you to the core.  
“Clara, can I have a word before you leave?”  
Both you and Clara looked up as if you had just heard a gunshot. She regained her composure quickly and glanced over at you smiling. “Of course Rob. I’m in no rush.”

Your heart was pounding. What was he doing? You hadn’t discussed anything like this. Why was he asking for time alone with her? You lingered as long as possible, making sure you were the last to leave, and left the door ajar taking up residence immediately outside.

You couldn’t hear what they were saying. Rob’s voice was slightly louder, as if he knew you would be listening, but the words were muffled and the quad too busy and loud. You heard Clara giggle, and you were almost certain you heard Rob say something like “Not here”, which made you want to be sick. You turned to leave and bumped straight into Rich.

“Rob wants to see you at mine tonight. 7pm.” He muttered as he walked past. It took a second for the message to sink it, it had been imparted so subtly, but finally, you would find out what Rob and Clara’s conversation had been about.

**

You were tapping on the side door of Rich’s house at exactly 7pm. Rob opened the door, grabbing your wrist and pulling you into the kitchen and in to a deep kiss. His hands were in your hair and yours were roaming up and down the back on the black and white shirt he’d been wearing in class. You had been desperate to touch him all day. Those top few buttons undone, those jeans so tight. You wanted to press every square inch of your skin against every square inch of his.  
“God I’ve missed you.” He panted finally.  
“You saw me this afternoon.” You laughed.  
“It’s not the same when I can’t touch you. It was driving me wild.”  
“I’m glad I’m not the only one… Where’s Rich?”  
“He’s out - we have the place to ourselves.”  
“First things first. What was that all about in class?” You pulled back and looked at his with an eyebrow raised.  
“Oh! I forgot, in the heat of seeing you. Sorry, I think my groin took over there.” He readjusted his jeans and smiled cheekily. “I was waiting to see if Mike could do me a favour, and he texted to say he could. So I left class to meet him, and then spoke to Rich to ask him to get you to meet me.”  
“And what about the Clara thing?”  
“I’m getting there. Mike has installed his own nanny-cam in my office. I told Clara the department is getting the office redecorated and clearing everything out, and if she’d left anything that could ‘tie the two of us together’ she should move it before they get in there. If she removes the camera, we’ll have footage of her doing it!”  
You knew you should be excited at the idea of this, and that you may finally have some proof of Clara’s actions, but the part that stuck with you was that she may have left something else in that room that could tie her to Rob in an intimate way. That lovely warm office where you had first kissed Rob. Where you had made love. Where you had left him. The thought that she might have kissed him in there felt like a punch to the gut.  
“I… I think I need the bathroom.” You said inexplicably. All you knew was you weren’t sure if you were going to cry and you didn’t feel like explaining yourself. You rushed from the kitchen and up the stairs into Rich’s master bathroom. You locked the door behind you and leant against it, tears brimming in your eyes. You were being stupid, you knew you were. Anything that had happened between Rob and Clara wasn’t Rob’s fault, so why were you angry at him? He’d thought you’d left him. He’d been broken hearted, and he’d sought solace in a beautiful woman who had thrown herself at him. How could you blame him? Was it because you didn’t understand how he couldn’t feel, somewhere deep down inside, that you were still crazy about him? He couldn’t read you like a book, know that not being with him was killing you? Why did you blame him? You cried tears of frustration. You hated Clara even more for making you angry at Rob for something that wasn’t his fault. You’d sank down onto the floor and sat with your head on your knees, when there came a soft knocking.

“Y/N?” Rob’s voice was soft and concerned. “Are you okay?”  
You wiped your eyes and tried to put on a cheery voice. “I’m fine! Just coming.”   
“I can hear you, you know. What’s wrong? Please talk to me?” The worry in his voice just made you even angrier at yourself. You clambered up to the sink and washed your face in cold water before turning and unlocking the door. He stood in the doorway, now wearing his glasses, looking scared. “Hey, what’s happened?” He said soothingly, pulling you into a hug and kissing your hair.  
“Nothing, I’m just being stupid.” You sniffed.  
“I thought the progress we made today was good? We might have some proof soon?” He whispered into your neck.  
“It is. I’m glad. I’m just an idiot. Sorry.” You pulled away from him and wiped your eyes, lowering your head in embarrassment. He lifted your face, a hand on each cheek.  
“What’s wrong?” His blue eyes looked at you through those thick frames and you looked away from him.  
“It was just something you said.” You tried to laugh.  
“What? Did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry.” He brushed your hair off your face where it had stuck to the tears.  
“Don’t apologise Robbie. That’s the problem. I’m angry at myself because you haven’t done anything wrong and I don’t know why I’m crying.” You shook your head sadly.  
“Come on.” He said, taking your hand and leading you to the bedroom where you had spent several nights together. He took off your coat and you lay down on the bed. Rob lay next to you, on his side, not taking his eyes off you. “What did I say?” He finally spoke.  
“You said that Clara might have left something in your office that might tie the two of you together.” You remained on your back not looking at him. It was easier to say things you knew sounded stupid if you weren’t looking into those eyes.  
“Like her hidden camera.” He nodded.  
“But you didn’t mean that really, you were suggesting she might have left something in there that tied the two of you to a relationship. And then my mind started working overtime. I’m already dying inside when I think about the two of you together, and I know you said you never slept together, but I know she’s touched you and I know you’ve been together in other ways and that thought kills me. Then it hammered it home that she might have left something in your office - That room is so special to me, and the thought that you might have been intimate with her in any way in there just made me feel sick. I was so angry at you, but I have no right to be so then I was angry at myself and now apparently I just can’t stop crying.” You laughed slightly as you burst into tears again.  
There was a silence before Rob reached out and touched your arm. “Look at me.” He said softly. You tried to hold in a shuddering sob and turned onto your side, lying on your arm, mirroring him, your elbows almost touching. “If you’re going to be angry at anyone, you should be angry at Clara. This is a fucked up situation that we wouldn’t be in if it weren’t for her. I’m angry at myself for not seeing through her - Do you think I don’t kick myself everyday for not realising? Neither of us has maybe handled this in the best way, but we’ve done what we’ve done through hurt or through fear. I can tell you everything that happened between me and Clara if you want but I don’t think it’s going to help you stop over thinking things. She kissed me in my office, yeah. But I wouldn’t be surprised if she ‘accidentally’ dropped a lipstick or an earring in there, y’know?”  
You nodded and dropped your eyes. “I’m so sorry Rob. I don’t blame you for anything. I’m just all over the place at the moment.”  
Rob stroked you arm closest to him. “I was going to talk to you about this when all this was over, but I need to tell you now.”  
You stiffened with fear, wondering what he might admit to now, but he just smiled softly. “It’s nothing to worry about. I hope not, at least.” He laughed self deprecatingly and pushed his glasses up his nose, looking up to look you in the eye. “This. I mean, this, that me and you have. You said this was it for you. And I never told you that this is it for me. I… I’ve never felt like this before. You calm me, you inspire me, you excite me. We are going through what is one of the weirdest and most difficult things I’ve ever been through, and at no point have I thought I can’t do it. Because I have you. This is, amongst all of this crazy and scary shit, the happiest I have ever been. I just adore you.” He leant over and kissed your arm and you bowed your head to meet his. You both lay there for a moment, forehead to forehead, eyes closed. “I’m in love with you, Y/N.” He said finally.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of filler to move things along!

Your breath hitched at the words. Rob. Robert Benedict - The professor you fell for at first sight that moment you walked into his office was in love with you. “I love you too.” You whispered.  
“Thank god!” He laughed quietly. “That could have been quite awkward otherwise.”  
You laughed and pushed him slightly. “Way to ruin the moment.”  
“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” He kissed you, his beard pressing against your skin and his teeth nipping at your bottom lip. You melted into the kiss and lifted your leg over his. You’d just slipped your hand under his shirt to feel the softness of the skin on his waist when his phone rang.  
“Jesus. Give me a break…” He sighed, pulling apart from you. You whimpered at the lack of his lips on yours and he laughed, pecking your cheek before looking at his phone screen. His face fell and he flashed you the number.

“Hey, Clara.” He answered, sounding relaxed. You couldn’t hear her side of the conversation but you watched Rob intently. “Now? Nothing, just hanging out watching TV.” “Erm, I don’t know. I guess so.” He looked at you with wide eyes. “No, don’t. I’ll come there.” “Okay, give me an hour.” He hung up.

“You’re going to meet her?” You asked as soon as he placed the phone down.  
“She didn’t really give me the choice.”  
“Please tell me you’re at least meeting her in a public place? You’re not going to be alone with her?” You couldn’t hide the look of worry from your face and Rob reached over and stroked your cheek.  
“We’re meeting in Starbucks. Lots of people. Don’t worry.”  
“Of course I’m going to worry. Can you take someone with you? Where’s Rich?” You were starting to panic.  
Rob took your face in his hands, as you had done with him so many times before. “Look at me. Remember what I said? You and me. We’re it. I need to see Clara. I need to tell her to back off.”  
“But, your job…” He cut you off by stroking his thumb over your mouth.  
“We’re closing in on her. Soon we’ll have proof. If she goes to the faculty, we can fight her. I’m telling her to back off.”  
You went to open your mouth again, but were silenced by his mouth on yours. He exhaled through his nose and rested his forehead against yours again. “I know this is something we should discuss, as a couple, and I’m not trying to go against your wishes here, I just really need to do this, for us. I need to do it for myself.”  
You closed your eyes, feeling his breath against your cheek, the smell of his skin, of soap and fresh coffee. “Okay.” You whispered. “I’m just so worried about you.”

25 minutes later you were walking home from Rich’s house, with absolutely no idea of what was going to happen. You’d made Rob promise to contact you as soon as he could, whether it was via Rich or if he felt he could call in person. Anxious and not feeling like sitting at home on your own panicking, you texted Billy to see if he was around and wanted to go for a drink - and so, within the hour, you were perched on a barstool nursing a beer and filling Billy in on the latest. He’d spoken to Mike so knew about the spying Clara had been doing, but hadn’t heard Rob’s plan to catch her.  
“You think it’ll work?” He asked.  
“I don’t know. Everything is so uncertain. I really don’t even know how I feel about Rob going to meet her.” You shrugged and took a swig of beer.  
“I do.” Billy said, “I mean, I know how I feel about him going and it’s about time. She’s holding fear over you - it’s time to show that you can’t be frightened into not being together, Y/N.” He patted your shoulder. “That’s what Rob is trying to do.”  
“I know. And I feel stronger knowing that we have each other - I’m… I’m just not sure if I feel *that* strong.”  
“I’ve known Rob for over 10 years and yeah, he’s small and anxious and nervous, but he’s also a fighter. He didn’t just recover from that stroke, he fought to be the man he was before. He clawed his way back, because it was important to people he loved. And that’s what he’s doing here.” Billy had turned to face you just in time to see a single tear roll down your cheek. “Hey, I’m sorry.”  
“No, you’re right. He’s amazing. I - I just get emotional that’s all. Because…” You laughed slightly, “He’s so amazing.” You wiped the tear away and laughed. “I can’t believe he’s risking everything to stand up to her - just for me.”  
“He’s crazy about you.” Billy smiled briefly, and looked back to his beer. “I… I have a confession.”  
You didn’t say anything, you just turned to face him on your stool.  
“Y/N… I knew.” He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. “I mean, it doesn’t make any difference now, because you guys are together and everything is great, but I knew.”  
“I don’t get what you’re saying, Billy.”  
“I knew how Rob felt about you. Like I say, I’ve known him for ten years - I know when he’s interested. I honestly didn’t think he would make a move on you. You were his student for starters, and he’d been single since his divorce… And he’s, y’know, Rob.”  
“Billy, it’s cool. You were right, he might never have said anything. And in a way, I guess you were a catalyst for us getting together so it all worked out.”  
“I just feel so guilty that I had the nerve to be annoyed when I discovered you at his house that night. I thought I could go over there and we could both commiserate - but there you were. I should never have been upset about that. I was a dick.”  
“Dude, it’s cool. Honestly.”  
“And I told Clara and that was what set this whole fucking mess off.” Billy dropped his head. You knew that was the thing that had really upset him - that he was kind of responsible.  
“You were upset and drunk, we’ve all done stuff we didn’t mean to. It’s not your fault she’s a psycho.”  
“I knew she had a crush on Rob though. I just wanted someone to feel as sucky as I did, and it turned out to be the worst person in the world.”  
“William Moran, look at me.” You punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You were hurting. You were duped by a very clever manipulator. And you have been a rock to both of us since then. You need to let go of this guilt, man. This is not on you. Okay?”  
Billy didn’t say anything, he just reached across the gap between you and draped his arms around your shoulders. You returned the hug and stroked his back. You were interrupted by your phone buzzing, and pulled away hoping to see a text from Rob. You weren’t disappointed.

ROB: Where are you?

YOU: I couldn’t go home any worry, I’m having a drink with Billy.

You sent him the address of the bar, and he replied that he was on his way. “Rob’s coming.” You said to Billy.  
“You want me to leave you to it?” He asked.  
“Let’s see how he seems when he gets here.” You shrugged, trying to hid the panic in your voice.  
Your phone went again, and you picked it up nonchalantly, assuming it was Rob. It wasn’t.

CLARA: You’re brave I’ll give you that. Brave or stupid. Both of you. I don’t know what you’ve told him, but I know today wasn’t his decision. This isn’t over.

You gulped and placed your phone face down on the bar, to stop you re-reading the message. Rob had told Clara it was ‘over’ between them, then. That was a start. She hadn’t taken it particularly well by the sounds of it. You hadn’t expected her to, obviously, but at least she hadn’t attacked him immediately. He was okay, he was coming to you, and he was okay. You’d work through this together. Whatever her next move was, you’d be ready, because you had each other.

The door swung open and Rob stood, silhouetted in the moonlight outside. You weren’t sure if Billy was talking to you or not, but you stood automatically and walked, no ran, across the bar into Rob’s arms. He pulled you close and kissed your hair.  
“I did it.” He whispered, laughing. “I’m here.”  
“You’re here.” You replied, kissing his neck, his beard, his temple. “I can’t believe it. I don’t know what I thought was going to happen, but I can’t believe it.”  
“I could really really use a beer.” He laughed. You pulled out of the hug and took his hand walking back to the bar where Billy was sitting. Billy waved three bottles at you.  
“Looks like congratulations are in order?” He smiled, handing out the beer.  
“I wouldn’t go that far yet, but it feels great.” Rob smiled, downing half the drink. “We should get Rich out. Have a proper celebration.”

And so it was that half an hour later, the four of you were sat in a booth, drinking and laughing and you felt like you and Rob were in a normal relationship - just hanging out with friends, shooting the shit. You didn’t mention the text. There didn’t seem to be any point at the moment. When you and Rob were alone, you’d ask him how it went. Right now, you just wanted to enjoy the evening.


	19. Chapter 19

That night Rob came to your house for the first time. You weren’t proud of your apartment, and you wouldn't have invited him back normally but he wanted to spend the night with you and he hadn’t removed Clara’s nanny-cams from his house yet. Your old broken sofa was covered in University paper work, so you went straight into the bedroom instead.

“It’s a nice apartment, Y/N. Don’t worry.” Rob soothed as you ricocheted around the room trying to straighten things out.   
“It’s a shithole, Rob.” You said.  
“Okay, okay, the apartment - yeah, it’s a bit crappy - but you’ve made the best of it. It has your style all over it. You can’t help the fact that it’s small and dark. But this room, this is lovely.”  
“I polished a turd. There’s only so much you can do.” You shrugged and dropped down onto the bed, defeated.  
“Move in with me.” Rob said suddenly.  
You were taken aback slightly. “What?”  
He paused thoughtfully before a huge grin broke out on his face. He crawled up the bed towards you. “Yeah! Move in with me.” He was inches away from you now and the smile on his face was contagious. You found yourself laughing back at him.  
“Really?”   
“Of course. When this is all over, when we’ve sorted all this shit out, move in with me?” He kissed you softly.  
“You do realise that I returned to class and so we’re still a secret relationship? The faculty might guess something is going on between us if we, y’know, live together?” You laughed and kissed him back.  
“I know, I know, but after everything that’s gone on, I’m sure we can find a solution to that as well.” He shrugged and rolled onto his back next to you. You both lay staring at the ceiling for a moment, hands entwined.  
“I was thinking…” You said, finally, “I joined the adult ed course because I wanted to make friends in a new town, and I wanted to get back into playing and writing music, right?”  
“Yeah?” Rob said slowly, l trying to guess your meaning.  
“And… I have friends now. I have you, and Billy, and Rich…”  
“Yeah?”  
“And I’m playing and writing music more because I have places to do it now, I’ve gotten to know the music scene etc…”  
“Yeah?” Rob laughed, still waiting for the point.  
“So why don’t I shift majors?” You rolled onto your side and looked at him, and he turned his head to return your gaze, looking over his glasses at you.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why don’t I stay at Uni, but drop your class? I can shift my major to English, and take Miss Connell’s Creative Writing class instead of yours.”  
“Do you want to do that?” He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.  
“I think I do. I love Misha’s class, and I think his English Lit, Rich’s Film Studies and the Creative Writing course would gel really well together. And we wouldn’t be breaking any rules. I wouldn’t be your pupil, you wouldn’t be responsible for any assessment of me, and neither of us would have to transfer.”  
“Are you sure?” He asked with a half smile.  
“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner - I guess I just got carried away with the new relationship, and the sneaking around was pretty hot to be honest, and then Clara happened and I forgot about everything else, but yeah - I’m sure. On one condition.”  
“What is it?”  
“That if I need any advise or feedback on my music, you’ll help me out?” You smiled and kissed the end of his nose.  
“Can I be naked?” He laughed.  
“It’s preferable.” You smirked pulling him in for a deep kiss.

The next morning you woke up feeling lighter. You had Rob by your side, you’d come up with a solution for your forbidden relationship, and you weren’t hiding from Clara anymore. Only, Rob wasn’t by your side. You could hear a voice in your kitchen so you padded through wearing the t-shirt Rob had discarded last night. He was stood in the kitchen wearing just his jeans and a blue open button-down that he had worn over the t-shirt the night before. You wanted to stand and take in the sight of him, his bare torso and snake hips, but the expression on his face chilled you. He was gesticulating desperately and his voice was slightly too high. Something that happened when he was on the brink of an anxiety attack.

“I don’t care - just go and get them!” He almost shrieked. “I’ll explain later but I need you to do this for me. Tell them to call me if they have a problem!” He was trying to calm his voice, you could tell. “Thank you. Thank you. Just call me when you’re home.” He hung up the phone and leaned over the counter, taking deep breaths.

“Robbie?” You said quietly. He looked up at you, his face grey and his eyes bloodshot. “Robbie - What’s wrong?” He looked down at his phone and tapped the screen a few times, turning it to show you. There was a photo of Clara and two children. It wasn’t until you saw their large blue eyes and wide smiles that the similarity hit you.  
“It’s my kids. She’s with my kids.” Rob shook his head and began pacing again. You felt your insides twist as you placed your hands on his shoulders.  
“Rob, talk to me.” You said gently, regulating your breathing so he could follow suit.  
“I just phoned my ex and told her to go and get them from school.” He said, still slightly higher than normal.  
“That sounds like a good idea. She’s going to call you when she gets back?”  
“Uh-huh.” He nodded, still taking deep shaking breaths. “I can’t believe it. I just…” His eyes glistened with tears and he crumpled on to your shoulder. You held him tight as he sobbed, and shushed him, rubbing your hand on the small on his back. “I would never forgive myself…” He said, unable to finish the sentence.   
“They’re going to be fine, Rob. Don’t worry. Clara is just scaring you. They’re at school and they’re safe and soon they’ll be home with their Mom.”  
“I can’t believe this. What is she trying to prove?” He shook his head against your shoulder still sniffing back sobs.  
You fought the urge to cry as well. Seeing Rob like this killed you. “She’s just trying to get control again Rob. You took control away from her and she’s desperate.” You ran a hand through the curls on the back of his head. “Did the photo come with any message?”  
“No, I just woke up to it. She must have gone to their school this morning. How did she even find it?” His shoulders were shaking and you tried to pull him tighter to you.  
“We’ll sort this out Rob. We’re so close to this being over.” You whispered into the crook of his neck.  
“I’m scared.” He said almost silently.

You stood quietly, making soothing motions on Rob’s back as he cried himself out on your shoulder, then you reached over and passed him some tissues. He wiped his eyes and face and blew his nose as his phone rang. He pounced on it.

“Hello?” “You’ve got them?” “Oh thank god. Are they okay?” “I… It’s hard to explain. I need to tell you some things but it’s hard over the phone. Can I come over?” “Okay, I’ll see you then.”  
Rob hung up and turned to you, wiping his eyes again. “They’re okay.” He sighed.  
“See?” You stroked his arm and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. “Are you going to see them?”  
“I need to give them a hug.” He said apologetically.  
“Don’t be like that Rob - Of course you need to see them!”   
“I need to explain to my ex why I freaked out. And to do that I need to explain everything that’s happened since I met you I guess.” He looked down at the floor, like an anxious kid.  
“That’s going to be a lot of information for her to take in.” Your shoulders dropped and you sighed. You weren’t worried about Rob seeing his ex, and you knew that he needed to see his kids, you were just worried about how she’d take the whole affair with a student and the crazed stalker thing. Rob sensed your apprehension and looked up at you.  
“Hey. I’m sorry I freaked out just then…”  
“It’s totally understandable.” You interrupted.  
“I just… I love you so much. And I meant what I said about living together. I needed to tell the mother of my children about you anyway, I just wanted it to be in easier circumstances.” He ran his hand down his face then started to button up his shirt.  
“I understand.” You nodded.  
“I’ll go and see the kids and explain everything, then I’ll call you.” He kissed you on the cheek, grabbed his wallet and his car keys and left.  
You dropped onto the broken sofa and cried.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny tiny little chapter just because I liked the cliffhanger so much. ;-)

Most of your day was spent snoozing on the sofa, tidying up and waiting for Rob to call. You checked your phone every five minutes but there was no sign of him. At about 3pm, it finally rang and you jumped onto it without even looking at the caller ID.

“Robbie??” You gasped.  
Rich sounded confused. “Guess again, Y/N.”  
You pulled the phone away from your ear and checked the screen. Sure enough, it was Rich. “Rich.” You said flatly.  
“I’m guessing from that reaction that you were hoping to hear from our boy too?” You could hear the sound of Rich walking somewhere, voices and traffic in the background.  
“Has he been in touch with you?” You knew that Rob would call you first but you still hoped Rich had heard from him.  
“No, I got a call from the former Mrs. Benedict though.”  
“Oh god - when?”  
“Just now. Seems Rob has been over there and poured out the last few months excitement to her. She said she didn’t take it as well as could be hoped - worried about the kids’ safety and all that - and Rob left angrier than she’d seen him in a long time. She’s trying to get hold of him to apologize.”  
“I’m not surprised she’s worried. Did she tell you what happened?”  
“Yeah, unsurprisingly she freaked out. But after calming down, she knows it’s not Rob’s, or your, fault. Now we’re just worried about Bob-o because no one can get hold of him.”  
“Oh shit Ritchie. Where is he?” Your heart sank.  
“I don’t know. I’ll keep trying his phone, and I’m walking around a few of his usual bars in case he went to blow of steam on his own.”  
“Thank you so much. I’ll keep trying to call him too. Let me know if you hear anything.”  
“Of course, sweetcheeks.” Rich hung up and you dropped back down on to the sofa clutching your phone.

You dialled Rob’s number and weren’t surprised when the voicemail picked up.   
“Robbie, it’s me. I just heard from Rich who’s spoken to your ex and we’re all worried about you. She’s trying to get in touch to apologize and Rich and I are trying to get in touch to see if you’re okay. Please call me or text me when you get this. I love you so much.” You sighed and hung up before firing texts off to Billy, Mike and Stephen to let you know if they heard from him. 

There was nothing you could do. You wandered around the apartment aimlessly, texting Rich every so often for an update. You wished you could speak to Rob’s ex and see what he’d said and how he’d acted, but you realised you didn’t even know her name. You flicked through TV channels but you couldn’t concentrate. You ended up playing a game on your phone mindlessly, waiting, waiting. At 11.37pm the phone rang. It was a withheld number and every single worst case scenario ran through your head.

“H-Hello?” You said, feeling bile rise up in your throat.  
“Hey, it’s me.” Rob’s voice sounded tired.  
“Jesus, Rob - Where have you been?” You wanted to cry with relief.  
“Y/N, I’ve done something really really stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be out tomorrow probably - As I say, I just liked this cliffhanger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Robbie.

“Oh god, Robbie - What’s happened?”  
The line went silent, and you heard Rob gulp, when he finally spoke his voice was breaking.  
“I can’t explain over the phone, but I’m at the police department. I need you to come and bail me out.”  
You were speechless for a moment, but the part of you that yearned to protect Rob at all costs kicked in and you went into business mode.”What’s the address and how much do you need?”

Ten minutes later, you and Rich were speeding towards the police department where Rob was waiting for you. Neither of you knew what he’d done, and you were becoming increasingly terrified of the reality. Rich was playing it down, saying he’d probably got drunk and urinated in public or something, but it had to be worse than that. You could feel it.

When you got to the station, you were shaking. Rich took your hand as he opened the car door for you and he didn’t let it go until you were in the foyer and Rob jumped up from the seat he was in. The officer next to him stood as well, but didn’t make a move to stop Rob as he cleared the few paces between you and threw his arms around you. You held him tight, both shaking, both emotional. All he would say is “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He just repeated it over and over.  
“It’s okay.” You whispered. Whatever he’d done, this was still Rob. 

You remained in each other’s arms while Rich spoke to the officer behind the counter. He’d agreed to pay the bail as it only a nominal amount and you didn’t have any money on you at the moment. Once again, the fleeting thought crossed your mind about how you and Rob would have made it this far without Richard, but right now your focus was on the man in your arms. Terrified and unable to say anything other than apologies, you just held him close to you. “Whatever it is Robbie, I love you. I love you.” You soothed, kissing his neck and jawline as he buried his head on your shoulder.

You were aware of Rich loitering next to you.  
“Rob, you need to sign some forms and collect your belongings.” He said softly, placing a hand gently on Rob’s shoulder.  
Rob nodded silently, wiping his face on his sleeve, and let Rich guide him back to the reception. Rich’s mood had shifted after speaking to the officer behind the desk. He was no longer cracking jokes about what Rob could have been arrested for. And Rob obviously didn’t find any part of the situation entertaining. You watched as he robotically signed the forms that Rich pointed out to him and took the clear bag with his phone, wallet and belt in. He came back to you, looking dazed and lost.  
“Hey.” You smiled sadly at him.  
“Hey.” He said quietly. You took the bag from him and took his belt, threading it back through those tight jeans and buckling it at the front. You took his wallet and phone and handed them both to him, and gave the bag back to the receptionist, glancing down at the paperwork but unable to see anything that suggested why you were here. You went back to Rob and took his hand, squeezing it.  
“Let’s get you out of here.” You said, stroking his hand with your thumb.  
“I don’t want to go back to mine.” Rob said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
“Come to mine for a bit, and we’ll talk about this.” Rich said, kindly.

The car ride was silent. You sat in the back, still holding Rob’s hand, both of you refusing to break that contact with each other. Rich remained quiet, with a stern, thoughtful expression on his face. Rob just stared at his feet. Once you were ensconced on Rich’s sofa with cups of decaf coffee in your hands, Rich finally spoke.

“Misdemeanor Assault, Rob?” He sighed a long and ragged breath.  
“It didn’t happen.” Rob shook his head and kept his eyes on the floor. You felt his hand twitch in yours and you squeezed it back gently.  
“Your ex?” You asked quietly.  
“Clara.” He replied, almost silently.  
“What happened, man?” Rich said.  
There was another silence while Rob tried to find the right words. He took his hand from yours and ran it up over his face, through his hair and to his neck where he rubbed anxiously - a motion you’d seen so many times before in your short relationship. You placed your empty hand on his knee in a motion of solidarity and to show your support.  
“I left the kids and I was so angry, I couldn’t function. I sat in my car for about ten minutes just grinding my teeth. I could have lost them over this. Their mom isn’t going to want to put them in danger, is she? I get that. I texted Clara and said that I wanted to see her - like, y’know, I might miss her or something, and she told me to come over. When I got there, her make up was streaming and she looked liked she’d been through the wars. I asked her if she was okay and she started screaming into the phone saying she was being attacked. I’d got no fucking clue what was going on so I was trying to get the phone off her to talk to whoever was on the other side and ask what was going on, maybe I could help, and then the police turned up. It was all a fucking trap. She knew I was going to go over there angry and she set me up. She told them she was trying to break up with me and I’d gone crazy. Of course, she’s there crying covered in marks on her wrist where I’ve tried to get the phone… Of course they’re going to arrest me.” He dropped his head again before turning to look at you, sadly. “I can’t believe I was so fucking stupid. She played me.”  
“What did the police say?” You asked, a million thoughts running through your head. She was clever, you’d give her that. She’d planned this perfectly. She couldn’t get to Rob through you, so she’d done it through his kids instead, because his ex had no insight into what was going and would immediately freak out when she heard - even if she calmed down afterwards. Rob was going to get angry, of course he was, and then she’d put her little show in action. You were seething, but you pushed it down. Right now, Rob needed you. He didn’t need to be told how stupid he was for going there on his own, for playing right into it. He just needed you. You rubbed his leg.  
“They interviewed me, obviously. I showed them the texts and the photos etc, but they said they couldn’t find anything that proved we were having anything other than a relationship. They said that her injuries were minor but that she wanted to press charges because she was so scared and didn’t want me taking advantage of anyone else, given my position of power. They said the bail was to ensure I turned up in court if she pressed charges and to make sure I didn’t try and approach her in the meantime. I’m screwed. She’s going to press charges, I’m going to lose my job, my kids… You.” He looked up at you with those blue eyes again and your heart broke into a million pieces. The whites tinged with red made the blue of his irises stand out even more, his hair was dishevelled from him constantly running his hands through it, and his beard was dark with tears. You wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and protect him from everything in the world.  
“You're never losing me Rob." You said, looking him straight in the eye. "I think we should go to bed and sleep on this, babe.” You said eventually. “It’s late and we need clear heads to decide what to do.” Rob nodded dutifully and stood up. “You head on up and I’ll be there in a second with a hot chocolate.”

You waited until Rob had left the room and turned to Rich.  
“We are taking this bitch down.” He nodded, reading your thoughts.  
“I’ll stay with Rob til he’s asleep then I’ll come back down here and we’ll come up with a plan okay?” You said.  
“I’ll get on the case with Misha, Billy and Mike in the meantime.”  
You squeezed his shoulder in gratitude and went to get Rob’s drink.

Rob was asleep before he’d even finished his hot chocolate. He’d taken a Melatonin and was curled up on your shoulder breathing softly in about fifteen minutes. The day had taken everything out of him and he looked small and tired, even while asleep. It made your heart hurt to think of what he was going through and you would have given anything to just pack your bags and run away with him in the middle of the night but this needed ending and it needed ending now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to read up on the law and procedures behind this but obviously without getting myself arrested, I can't really say what would happen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting toward the final stretch now.... :-O

When you returned downstairs, Rich had opened a bottle of Bourbon and poured you both a glass. He had his glasses on and his sleeves rolled up, ready for action.   
You dropped onto his sofa and downed the Bourbon, scrunching your face up in reaction to the heat as it burnt your throat and hit your stomach. “What are we going to do?” Your head fell back and you stared at the ceiling.  
“Nothing if you keep up that attitude. Come on. We need positivity here, right Y/N?”  
You sat forward, tired but needing to help. “Okay, I’m sorry. It’s just killing me seeing him like this. He’s broken.” You sighed again and poured yourself another drink.  
“Exactly, so he needs us. I’ve spoken to Misha - I got him out of bed of course so y’know, that went down well - and he’s going to organise a meeting between Rob and the dean, and attend it as a non-involved third party. He’s also going to keep an eye on Clara at school and see if she does or says anything he can make a note of.”  
“That’s great of him.”  
“Yup. I’ve talked to Mike - He’s going to get Billy and go round to Rob’s house tomorrow. They’re going to use the RF detector to find the specific locations of cameras in the house and report back. Hopefully, they’ll have prints on at least, even if they can’t discover where the feed transmits to.”  
“That’s amazing.” You nodded, although the enthusiasm in your voice sounded like it was anything but. “I should make a note of all the conversations I’ve had with Clara and the texts she has sent me.”  
“Definitely. Tomorrow I’ll drive Rob out to see his kids again and he can explain everything to his ex. I’ll be there to make sure he doesn’t, well, do a Rob. That he gets it across clearly. I’ll back him up on the important parts and make sure they end things on a good note.”  
“Thanks Rich.”  
“Then I’ll take him to get his car from the station and feed back anything we find out from Mike and Billy.”  
“You’ve got this sorted, Rich. You’re amazing.” You sat back shaking your head in wonder.  
“You work on film sets a lot, you have to think on your feet. I have the organisational skills of, like, a mother of ten. I’m so planning your wedding.” He smirked.  
“My wedding?” You laughed.  
“Sure, when this is all over. Don’t think Rob and I haven’t talked about it. You two are it. For realsies.”   
You wanted to laugh, to poke fun at Rich, but in reality just the thought of all of this being over and you and Rob being able to be together was enough to piece together your heart that had been broken so many times over, this evening. “I hope so.” You said.  
“So, tomorrow, I need you to go into class and keep an eye on Clara. Check whether she’s telling people what has happened, whether she’s playing the victim etc. I need you to damage limit whatever she’s doing with Rob’s job. Okay?”  
“I know I’ve said this like a million times, Rich, but I don’t know what we would do without you.”  
“Well, let’s see… You’d have dropped out of class and be sitting at home playing guitar and crying. Rob probably wouldn’t have spent the evening in jail, but he would be hanging around with a psycho on the verge of cracking so, well, swings and roundabouts I guess.” He laughed dryly.   
“I didn’t actually need you to paint me a picture.” You reached across and swatted at his leg. “Just… Thanks.” You smiled sincerely.

When you crawled back into Rich’s spare bed that evening, you sidled across the mattress towards Rob and enveloped him in your arms. He smiled in his sleep and for a moment everything seemed okay. That little Rob smile, no teeth, just a lopsided smile that dimpled his beard and made you want to keep making him smile for the rest of his life. You stroked his hair and kissed his forehead before settling down to a fitful night’s sleep before facing Clara tomorrow.

**

The next day started well enough. You, Rob and Rich had breakfast together in Rich’s kitchen before the two of them set off to see Rob’s family, dropping you at school on the way. 

You felt like it was your first day at University, even though you’d only been away a few days. Rob had called in sick prior to his meeting with the dean so his class had been cancelled due to the short notice, and Rich wasn’t due in again until tomorrow. All you had to do today was get through Misha’s class and see if you could spot Clara among the masses. It was pretty easy to do seeing as she threw herself at you crying. 

“Did you hear what happened?” She sobbed, gesturing to her bandaged wrist.  
“Clara.” You sighed. “You know I heard what happened and you know I know the truth.” You blinked slowly, completely disbelieving that she could be trying this on you.  
“Oh but the POLICE. You see, they know what happened and that’s the main thing.” She wiped a tear away. “I would hate for Professor Benedict to do this to any other student that dared to spurn his advances.” She shook her head sadly.  
“Who have you told about this?” You pointed at her wrist, using all of your self control to not punch her in the face.  
“Just the dean, and a few faculty heads. I don’t want my dirty laundry being aired in public. I don’t want sympathy from people for being a battered girlfriend. I just want what’s right - for no one else to have to go through this. I might have to speak to a counsellor or a student representative, but of course, I’ll try not to give all the details. Nobody else need be traumatised.” She looked at you in mock innocence and your blood boiled. Before you had chance to grab a fistful of her hair and slam it into the wall, a soft hand on your shoulder pulled you away. It was Misha.

“Just borrowing Y/N for a second.” He smiled kindly at Clara and led you to a quiet part of the Quad. “Don’t let her get to you.” He said, stroking your arm.  
“I just… I could honestly kill her.” You were shaking.  
“No, you couldn’t. Because you’re a good person.” He smiled at you, his head on one side. “I’ve spoken to the dean and he’s agreed to not make any decision regarding Rob’s job until he’s spoken to him - with me present. I told him I’ve had some concerns about Clara’s behaviour in the past and that I’m pretty sure Rob has evidence that her accusations are unfounded. I also told him that maybe Clara should speak to a therapist or counsellor.”  
“But she’s making it up! There’s no trauma for her to get over.” You said, exasperated.  
“I know. But look at it this way - she might slip up, or she might even get the help she needs to stop being this kind of person.”  
“Why are you such a nice person, Misha?” You meant it as an insult but it could only be construed as a compliment.  
“I just think everybody should get the chance to be the best person they can be. Clara is not doing that, and she’s not allowing you and Rob to do it.” He shrugged. “We have to get to class but the dean may want to speak to you at some point today.”  
“You didn’t tell him about me and Rob??” Your voice was quiet but higher pitched than normal. The last thing Rob needed on top of this was to be caught actually sleeping with one of his students.  
“Nothing like that…” He winked and walked to class, you hot on his heels trying to get an explanation.

None was forthcoming and you had to wait until the end of the period when the dean’s PA entered the classroom and asked for you by name.   
Misha excused you from the class and you gathered your belongings, anxiously, almost tripping over yourself to follow her.  
“Do you know what it’s regarding?” You asked as you walked the short distance to the admin block.  
“Not at all.” She smiled sweetly as she showed you in to the grand office. It was dark with rich colours, like Rob’s, but had none of the warmth and personality. You longed for that small room, and the man who usually resided in there, now.

“Y/N.” The dean smiled at you from behind his desk. “Please, take a seat.”  
You sat down obediently and waited for him to continue.  
“I’m about to discuss something fairly sensitive with you, and I want you to keep this strictly between us. Until further notice, whatever is said in this classroom is not to be spoken about anywhere else.”  
You nodded, dreading what he was going to say. He knew about you and Rob didn’t he? He was going to expel you and fire Rob. That would finish the last few days off perfectly.  
“So, a classmate of yours has been through a distressing experience recently.” You balled your fists as he spoke, your nails digging into your palms. “And whilst she has refused to speak to the school therapist, she has agreed to speak to a student representative.” So she can spread the lie throughout the classroom no doubt, you seethed silently. “And after speaking to her other tutors, we would like you to be that student representative.”  
Your jaw literally dropped. “I’m sorry?” You gasped.  
“I’ve spoken to Dr. Collins, and the only person he could think of who he had ever seen this student interact with or be friendly with, was you.”   
That was what Misha meant then. You still weren’t sure why he would do this. It didn’t sound like it would help in any way.  
“The student in question is Clara McDonald, and she is claiming to have been assaulted by a member of staff here. We don’t need to discuss the member of staff - she can name him if she wishes - but we want to make sure she’s okay, and check whether we can do anything for her at this time. Naturally, she doesn’t want to speak to me about it, but you are welcome to take another member of staff with you if needs be. Obviously, I would automatically recommend Dr. Colli-“  
“Rich.” You immediately cut him off.  
“I’m sorry?” He shook his head, puzzled.  
That was why Misha had suggested you. You saw it now. “I would really feel best with Mr. Speight, our Film Studies tutor there. He is close with both of us and has a rapport with Clara that I think she would find calming. I’m assuming that is okay? He’s not the staff member involved in the accusation is he?” You added as an afterthought.  
“No, no, knowing Clara as well as you do, if you suggest Mr. Speight as an acceptable chaperone, then I am happy with that.”  
You smiled inwardly. She wasn’t expecting that, was she? Misha would have made a great extra witness to her insanity, but he already knew about it in theory. However, she would open up more with Rich there. She knew he knew the truth and she would brag about it. You just needed one piece of information to bring her down. Just one slip up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate Chapter! It's not quite over yet though...

On the off chance it was unlocked, you tried the door to Rob’s office as you were passing. You were overwhelmed and exhausted and just needed to be alone for a minute whilst waiting to hear from Rob or Rich. You could have cried with joy when the handle turned and the door opened.

You sneaked in, locking the door behind you and dropping on to the sofa. You lay with your arm folded across your eyes and couldn’t help as your thoughts flashed over the past few months, culminating in that moment you first walked into this office. That first sight of Rob, his pen resting between his lips, those eyes looking up at you under questioning raised brows. The time he perched on the desk, his groin at eye level, the tight jeans, the thighs. You crawling in through the window during that torrential downpour and his immediate transformation from desolation to support as he searched for dry clothing for you. And that confession. The confession of attraction, of jealousy… You suddenly longed for him to be there, for his hands to be on your skin again, for his weight on top of you, the soft, and the hard, parts of his body pressing against yours, almost taking your breath away. The smell of his shampoo and his leather jacket, the taste of his skin, of his lips, Your heart ached for him and you knew at that moment you were too far gone to ever walk away from this. Whatever happened, you were with Rob. You were going to support, care for and protect him in whatever way you could. You knew you would do anything for him.

As if on cue, your phone rang.

“Hey, it’s me.” Rob’s voice sounded brighter than it had done over the last 24 hours.  
“Hi gorgeous.” You replied, just grateful to hear from him. “How did it go today?”  
“Really well actually. I’ll tell you all about it later but I don’t think this is going to affect my relationship with my kids at least. Where are you? I’m just on my way to meet the dean with Misha.”  
“I’m actually chilling in your office.” You laughed slightly.  
“Did I forget to lock the door?” He sounded guilty.  
“Yes, once again. If you were ever wondering how people might manage to sneak in and bug the place.”  
“Shit, I’m so bad at being an adult.”  
“I know, but I love you.”  
“Love you too.” You could almost hear his smile.  
“Is Rich with you?”  
“That’s not really what a guy wants to hear when he tells you he loves you…”  
You laughed, “No, I need to speak to him about an interesting development.”  
“He’s driving, we dropped my car off at home and let Mike and Billy in. Let me put you on speaker phone.” 

You heard as Rob fumbled with the phone, the sound of the car filtered in through your speaker, and Rich finally said Hi. You explained your discussion with the dean and what Misha had suggested and Rich jumped on the idea. He’d not had chance to confront Clara and he was eager to speak to her so he agreed to come to the school to meet you while Rob was in his meeting.

You chilled in Rob’s office flicking through some music magazines lying around and generally just enjoying being in a place that was so specifically Rob. From the prints and gig posters on the wall, to the soft blanket on the sofa, it was so homely and made you feel safe. Finally there was a soft knock at the door, the sound of a key being turned in the lock and Rob and Rich slipped into the room. You stood, smiling, at the sight of them and Rob slung his arms around your neck.

“I missed you, beautiful.” He murmured.  
“Missed you too.” You smiled, running a hand down the side of his face, stroking his white patch with your thumb. You leant in and pressed a kiss to his mouth and he smiled against your lips.  
“I guess I better get this meeting over with.” He sighed, pulling away. “Misha seems pretty optimistic. I’m a Professor, he’s a Doctor. Hopefully the dean will take our word for things.”  
“I forget you’re a professor sometimes.” You placed a hand on his chest, feeling the glimpse of chest hair above his shirt buttons.  
“I don’t do a very good job of acting like one, I know.” He shrugged self deprecatingly.  
“I dunno - I’m pretty hot for teacher.” You laughed, kissing him again.  
“Dudes. Please.” Rich coughed.  
“Sorry Rich.” You and Rob said in unison.  
“Come on, let’s go and organise this meeting with Clara. I’ll find out from HR where she’s scheduled to be, and grab her out of class. Meet me in my office in five minutes?”   
“Good luck.” You hugged Rob one last time before he and Rich headed off to the Admin department.

**

The door to Rich's office was open so you let yourself in to wait. It was a clean and stylish room, much like his house. White walls and straight lines, black leather chairs, and framed movie prints on the walls. Memorabilia littered his shelves and he had vintage camera on his desk where most people would have a Newton’s Cradle. You dropped into one of the leather chairs facing the desk, and then thought better of it, and manoeuvred the chair around to the side of the desk. You didn’t want to sit facing Rich OR Clara, so side on seemed safest.

Eventually, the office door opened and Rich showed Clara in. You could swear you saw a flicker of panic cross her face when she saw you, but credit to her, she held it together.

“What’s Y/N doing here?” Clara asked brightly, masking any concern she may have.  
You plastered a fake grin to match hers on and stood up, putting out your hand for her to shake. “I’m your student representative!” You smiled. “The dean asked me to meet with you to see if there’s anything the student body can do to help you in this difficult time, or if there is anything we, as students need to be aware of. I’m here to listen to your story and report back to the dean on what I feel would be the best plan of action with regards to the students, and you.” You had literally made all of that up. The dean hadn’t told you what was expected of you - he’d just implied that you were there to listen to Clara and support her if she needed it. Fuck that.

“And I’m a… Chaperone, I guess you could call it.” Rich gave Clara a a sarcastic smirk and signalled for her to sit down. She sat on the chair facing him, with you to her right. She seemingly unconsciously fiddled with the bandage on her wrist and pursed her lips like this was all a big inconvenience to her.

“So…” Rich said fiddling anxiously with the vintage camera, like one would fiddle with an executive desk toy, before interlocking his fingers on the desk in front of him. “Why don’t you tell us what happened?”   
You couldn’t hold in the derisive snort you made, and Rich raised an eyebrow at you. “Y/N is right.” He smiled. “Why don’t you tell us YOUR VERSION of what happened?” He emphasised. “Because, it appears like there are two very different versions of what happened that evening - Of what’s happened these past few months, even - aren’t there?” He smiled patronisingly and cocked his head at her, as if inviting her to do her worst.  
Clara stared at him straight in the eye and sat forward on her seat.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” She said, her voice strong.  
“You know exactly what he means, you psycho.” You hissed at her.  
“Now, now, Y/N. This is a safe space.” Rich berated you playfully.   
“Your best friend,” She gestured to Rich, “Your boy crush,” She pointed at you and sneered, “fucked me repeatedly and then when I tried to leave him, attacked me.” She held up her wrist like a trophy. “He’s a professor in a position of power. I didn’t know any better, and I paid the price.” She shrugged.  
“Oh you little…” You were ready to throw yourself across that desk and drag her onto the floor.  
“Y/N!” Rich said loudly. “Come on. Let’s talk about this like adults. Stay calm.” He swatted your shoulder and turned back to Clara. “It’s funny, because Rob claims he’s never had sex with you. Rob claims that you came on to him and have been following him around. Rob claims you may even be stalking him.”  
“I don’t know why he would say something like that.” She replied flippantly.  
“Maybe because you bugged his office and his house? Because you found out where his kids went to school and took a fucking selfie with them?” Your voice was getting higher and you knew you were going to cry if you carried on. You took a deep calming breath and sat back in your chair, following all the steps you tried to get Rob to follow whenever he panicked.  
“That photo is from when Rob took me to meet his children.” She laughed. “Haven’t you done that yet, Y/N?”  
“What about the texts you’ve sent Y/N?” Rich asked, taking his glasses off and chewing the arm of them.  
“The ones that prove she’s having an illicit affair with a teacher? I’m not sure why you’d want those going public.” She winked at you, but you just continued breathing deeply and thinking of Rob.  
“So you admit you sent them?” Rich asked.  
“I admit that I warned her off having an illicit affair with a Professor. I didn’t want her getting expelled and I didn’t want him to hurt anyone else like he was hurting me.”  
“Just to clarify - Your story is that you and Rob were an item, and he was sleeping with Y/N too, so you tried to end it with him, tried to warn Y/N off, and were attacked for your troubles?” Rich continued.  
“That sounds as good as any.” Clara shrugged.  
“And Y/N - What do you think happened?” Rich looked at you, and gestured for you to talk. You thought of Rob’s face when he was asleep - of that innocence. Those freckles, the scar on his forehead, the white patch in his beard, and you looked Clara dead in the eye. The woman who was trying to take all of that away from you, just because she couldn’t have it for herself. You steeled yourself and spoke.  
“Clara had a crush on Professor Benedict. She has since last year. I started in her class this year and I fell in love with him. The feeling was mutual. We’re in love.” You said, steadily.  
“He doesn’t love you…” She growled.  
“We’re in love. Clara found out about mine and Rob’s relationship through a mutual friend, and she saw she had no chance of being with him.”  
“I could be with him if I wanted.” She said through gritted teeth.  
“No, no you couldn’t Clara, because me and Rob are for real. We’re in this for the longterm regardless of what you try and do.” You sighed.  
Rich spoke up, “Please, continue your version of events Y/N…”  
“Clara approached me immediately upon finding out about mine and Rob’s relationship. She told me if I didn’t break up with him, she would get him fired. I panicked because I knew Rob was worried about money and about seeing his kids after his divorce, so I backed away.”  
“You abandoned him at the first opportunity!” Clara shouted, but you just took another calming breath and carried on.  
“It was during this time that Clara made her move on Rob who was very depressed at the time. I believe that’s correct, Rich?” You looked at your friend and he nodded.  
“I’ve not seen him like that since he had his stroke. He was a broken man, at his lowest ebb.” Rich replied sadly.  
“As I say, Clara made her move on Rob when he was too weak to object, but object he did.”  
“Bullshit. He wanted me.” Clara was clearly very agitated now, shuffling in her seat and gesticulating at you angrily.  
“He wanted you so much he looked me in the eye and sang me a song while you were sat next to him? He followed me into the bathrooms, just to hold me?” You weren’t angry anymore, you were just sad - thinking about those stolen moments between you and Rob.  
“You were sly that night, you bitch. Didn’t do any good though did it?” She scoffed.  
“Sorry Rich, as I was saying… Thanks to a great friend intervening, Rob and I got back together and Rob stood up to Clara saying he wasn’t afraid of her blackmail anymore.”  
“He should have been. Look where it’s got him.” Clara gesticulated around her, wildly.   
“Upon realising that Rob couldn’t be gotten to through me, Clara took it upon herself to seek out his children and attempt to use them to get to him.” You glared at her. “That really was the lowest she has sunk. Even aside from all of the blackmail, the stalking, the hidden fucking cameras…”  
“He was pathetic you know?” Clara said angrily. “Crying every night. Jerking himself off, crying your name. He’s a grown fucking man. I could have given him everything he wanted.” She practically spat her words out.  
“No you couldn’t, because he wanted me.” You said calmly.  
“I have the video of us making out on his couch by the way, Y/N. You can have a copy if you want.” She smirked at you, but you just shook your head sadly.  
“So yes, Clara approached Rob’s children and due to her previous behaviour Rob was understandably anxious. After ensuring his kids were safe with their mother, he went to visit Clara.”  
“Where he attacked me.” She said, holding forward her wrist.  
“Where he was greeted by Clara screaming and crying into the phone. When he tried to take the phone to see what had happened, the police turned up and he was arrested. She had planned the whole thing.” You grimaced.  
“And it’s working.” She smiled sweetly and shrugged. Her usual demeanour returning once you had stopped talking about you and Rob together.  
“We’re going to stop you Clara. I don’t know how, but we will.” You ground your teeth together.  
“It’s too late, Y/N. It’s all very noble of you, but all I have to do is press charges and he’s going down. No job, no kids, possibly a short stay in jail… What will he have then?” She laughed.  
“Me.” You said.  
“Oh yes, the student besotted with her failure of a teacher.”  
“What do you WANT, Clara?” You begged. “What are you hoping to achieve by this?”  
“You knew what I wanted, and you took it from me.” She narrowed her eyes. “You took it from me, and look what you made me do to get it back!”   
“You honestly think he will come back to you?” Your mouth hung agape.  
“I haven’t pressed charges yet. He knows what his options are.”  
You sprung up out of your chair, kicking it over as you stood. “You. Are. Fucking. INSANE.” You shrieked at her, throwing your hands up in the air.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Speight. I don’t think I have to listen to this. Besides, I have an appointment with a very nice detective down at the precinct.” She stood up, straightened her skirt and made for the door, shooting you both one last saccharine smile before pulling it closed behind her.

You dropped onto the floor, crumpled and crying. “I can’t… I just can’t believe her.” You sobbed. “She’s willing to ruin so many lives just for a crush?!” Your head dropped into your hands, and you saw Rich’s feet approach you.  
“Hey, stand up. It’s okay.” He said softly reaching out a hand to help you up. You wiped your tear stained hand on your jeans and took his. He pulled you to your feet. “It’s okay.” He said again.  
“How is it okay, Rich? She’s going to the police. We didn’t even learn anything new from that.”  
“Have you seen Wall Street?” Rich asked.  
“I’m sorry?” You were confused.  
“Wall Street. You know, Charlie Sheen? Michael Douglas?” He walked around his desk, straightening pens, shuffling papers.  
“No. No, Rich, I’ve not seen Wall Street. What are we going to do?” You pleaded.  
“How about Home Alone 2? Zootopia? Come on work with me here, Y/N…” Rich shook his head and picked up his vintage camera, turning it round in his hands admiringly.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say. Yeah, Zootopia - Rabbit and a Fox solve crimes.” You shrugged exasperatedly and picked up your toppled chair.  
“You know what they all have in common?” He looked at your inquisitively.  
“No Rich, I don’t. What are we going to do?” You ran your hand across your face becoming more and more worked up.  
“They all have engineered confessions.” He said. You stopped and looked at him.  
“What do you mean?” You asked.  
“Engineered confessions. Where the villain is caught confessing, on video, or, say, hidden recording device…” He angled the vintage camera towards you. Stepping forward, you took a closer look. Sure enough there was some kind of recording device taped to the bottom of the camera, a small red blinking light showing it was functioning.  
“You mean…?” You looked back up at Rich hopefully.  
“That I got the whole story from the crazy bitch on tape? Hell yeah.” He smiled smugly. You threw your arms around him and he hugged you back. “It’s not a confession as such, but I think she reveals enough to display her true intentions.” He smirked. “I think it’s time to give the precinct a call and pay a visit to the dean, yeah?” He squeezed your arm kindly and you wiped away another tear - this time of relief.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end. Thanks for all of your comments and kudos, it really means a lot for my first fic on here! I have an idea for another story that I'll start working on soon. :)

Half an hour later you were stood in the dean’s office. Rob was stood next to you, Misha sat beside a police officer opposite the dean’s chair, and Rich leant against the wall like he didn’t have a care in the world. The dean was settling himself in his wingback chair and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Well, except for Rich who seemed to be having the time of his life. Rob had started to pace so you reached out a hand and placed it on his arm, attempting to ground him. You noticed the policeman’s eyes flick up to you both and you withdrew your hand slightly.  
“So, who’s going to tell me what this is all about? Mr. Speight?” The dean finally spoke, seemingly not noticing the feeling in the air. “Why do we have a police officer and a student involved in what appears to be a faculty issue?”  
“This police officer is here to witness some important evidence with regards to the charges Clara McDonald is about to press against Professor Benedict here.” Rich gestured. “And this pupil - well, she’s kinda the catalyst for it all I guess. You want to explain, Y/N?” He shrugged at you.

You swallowed heavily and stepped towards Rob, taking his hand, whilst looking defiantly at the dean. “Before we start, I just want to say that Rob and I are in love. I’m a mature student so there’s no issue there. The only conflict of interest is his position of power so on Monday morning I’m going to put through the paperwork to change my major from music to English so I won’t be in his classes anymore.”   
The dean raised an eyebrow at you, then looked at Rob. “Is this right, Professor Benedict?”  
“It is, Sir. I really see a future for us.” He squeezed your hand supportively. “I love her.” You could tell Rob was trying not to, but he had to glance at you - to take his eyes off the dean. He fixed you in his gaze and said, again, “I just love her.” You smiled at him and rubbed your thumb against his hand.

“Well, that explains the student. I imagine this… revelation… made your conversation with Miss McDonald somewhat awkward given the allegations?” The dean looked at you curiously.  
“It did Sir, but it needed to be done.” You nodded.  
“Mr. Speight - You were in the office during this conversation. Is there anything you need to add? And can someone please inform me what this evidence is?” The dean asked, slightly exasperated.

Rich stepped forward from the wall. “Well Sir, the two are slightly related. As you know Clara didn’t just come to you with her tale of woe, she went to the police - In fact I had to bail Professor Benedict out last night.” Rich’s face was serious as the dean nodded. “However,” Rich continued, “I have a piece of evidence which will be of great interest to both you AND the police.” He smiled slightly. Rob turned to look at Rich. Neither of you had told him what had happened, you’d just said you needed to speak with him and the dean. Rob had seemingly assumed it was to tell the dean about your relationship, and he didn’t hide the surprise on his face at the moment. He looked back at you and cocked an eyebrow. You winked at him and gripped his hand in yours.  
“In our meeting with Clara, Y/N spoke several truths to her, and our ‘victim’ didn’t seem to like them.” He spoke the word victim with air quotes. “In fact, she briefly dropped her facade.”

He played the parts of the recording to the room. The dean listened carefully, the police officer made notes, a broad grin broke out on Misha’s face, and Rob looked at you slightly open mouthed, in shock. You smiled at him, fighting back tears as the realisation registered on his face. Rich looked triumphant as he stopped the playback.  
“So, Sir, with the text message evidence on Y/N’s phone, the cameras our friends have found in Rob’s house, her own description of the situation, and mine and Dr. Collins experience with her - We would say that Clara’s story should be ignored, if not punished.” He looked at the police officer. “What do you think?”  
“I’d say it’s enough for us to drop any charges she tries to file. I’ll have to speak to my superior officer but I’m pretty sure we can return your bail costs and charge her with wasting police time. We may even get her for harassment and stalking if Professor Benedict wants to press charges. I can write up a restraining order when I get back to the office.” He nodded benignly and looked to Rob.  
“I… I don’t know what to say. I…”  
“Yes.” You said. “Yes to the restraining order and yes to pressing charges for harassment.” You looked at Rob, “She went for your kids, Robbie.” You stroked his arm and saw his resolve grow as he lifted his chin and spoke to the officer.  
“Yes, I want to press charges.” 

“Okay,” said the dean, “So, we are all very happy that the case against Professor Benedict has been quashed - but we still have a problem here. Clara is a student, and you are her teacher and obviously that can’t continue. I’m proposing an expulsion and a ban from University premises. Dr Collins, do you have any input?”  
Misha had been watching the story unfold with a wondering smile on his face. He suddenly sat forward and turned to the dean. “I have a few therapists that I would advise putting her in touch with. As aggressive and damaging as she has been, therapy will only help in the attempt to keep her away from Rob, here. This is not the behaviour of a well woman, and there is a high risk she could re-enact this whole scenario with somebody else in the future. As her tutors, we owe it to her, and to all of our students, to try and help her and stop that happening. Maybe that could be worked into her police file somewhere?” He looked at the officer for a response.

“It’s mandatory under state law in stalking case. We would be happy to work with the courts to get her psychological help as part of her rehabilitation.” He nodded. Misha smiled, relieved, that part of him with unwavering trust in humanity triumphing again.

The dean pressed the intercom button on his desk and his PA appeared in the doorway. “Sue - Can you please take this officer to fetch Clara McDonald out of whatever class she is in at the moment and bring her here?” He gestured to the officer who followed Sue out of the room. It was happening. It was really finally happening. 

“Are you okay?” You placed a hand on Rob’s shoulder and stroked it tenderly.  
“I think so.” He stammered slightly. “Everything is just happening so fast. I’m not really sure.” He chuckled, quietly.   
“It’s going to be okay. We’ve done it.” You soothed.  
“No, you did it.” He pulled your hand up to his lips and kissed your knuckles gently.  
“No, Rich did it.” You smiled, turning your hand to brush your fingers across his lips.

The dean coughed pointedly and you both turned to see Clara and the police officer stood in the doorway. Her face looked like thunder and she cast a glare at you and Rob.

“What the hell am I doing here?” She demanded. “What’s he doing here? Why isn’t he rotting in jail?”   
“New information has come to light, Miss McDonald.” The dean spoke evenly. “And in the light of this information I’m afraid I must tell you you’re not welcome at the University anymore and you may consider yourself expelled.”  
Clara gasped audibly.  
“And I will also ask that you refrain from setting foot on University property in future.” He finished.  
“What the hell?” She shrieked. She turned to you, jabbing her finger out. “Did you do this? What lies did you tell?”   
“I didn’t have to tell any lies - You did that yourself.” She gestured to Rich who waved the device in his hand and pressed play, allowing Clara to hear her own voice.  
“That’s entrapment!” She shouted, the color draining from her face.  
“No, that’s harassment, trespass and maybe even child endangerment.” Rob said, finally.   
Clara spun to face him. “You wouldn’t dare.” She hissed at him.  
“You tried to ruin my relationship. You tried to get me fired. You tried to make me lose custody of my kids. Try me. See what I’m capable of.” Rob faced her dead on and your heart pounded. This was the first time you’d seen him stand up to her. You knew he must’ve done when he told her the two of you were back together, but seeing him do it in person was something else. “I’m going to place every official complaint against you that I can. I’m going to have the police attempt to charge you with whatever will stick. And after that, I’m going to the civil court to get recompense from you for the last few months of hell.”  
“You’ve not got anything on me. So I made a few comments about having a crush on you!” She laughed, a noise which made your blood run cold, and you found yourself stepping closer to Rob.  
“Actually,” the police officer interrupted, “I have enough to take you down to the station now. And I’m pretty sure if Professor Benedict would like to follow us down there later today we can charge you with Harassment and Trespass. I also need to furnish you with the restraining order, so I think it’s best if you come with me now, okay?” He grabbed her upper arm roughly and manhandled her towards the door. She tried to shake him free, but his grip was too strong.  
“I’ll kill you!” She screamed at Rob, her hands grabbing for him. “I’ll kill both of you.” She yelled amongst a flurry of expletives and curses. The police officer grabbed her wrists and cuffed her hands behind her back, casting a look back at you that was a mix of apology and disbelief. He frogmarched her out into the quad and through to the carpark, her screams still heard until the police car door shut.

Everybody in the dean’s office was silent for a moment. The air was electric and the hairs on your neck were standing up.  
“Wow.” Rich broke the silence. “I wish I’d recorded THAT.” He laughed, which set Rob off giggling. It was a laugh of hysterical relief as every emotion poured out of his body. He pulled you into a tight hug and your wrapped your arms around him as his body shook.  
“It’s over?” He grinned.  
“I think so.” You smiled at the beautiful sight. His eyes sparkled and those perfect teeth shone. “I think it’s over.”  
He grabbed your face and pulled you into a hard kiss before breaking away to hug Rich. “Thank you so much, man. We just… We couldn’t have done any of this…”  
“Ah, shut up, you big softie.” Rich waved away the thanks. “You would’ve done the same for me. And it was fun to play detective.” He smiled and hit Rob playfully on the shoulder.  
“And Misha.” Rob walked around the desk to the taller man. “Thank you so much for your support, it really means a lot.” Rob put his hand out and Misha shook it warmly.  
“My pleasure. As messed up as she is, you didn’t deserve any of what she put you through. I hope the charges stick and she’s forced to get help.” Misha smiled shyly.  
“Me too. Thanks again, Mish.” 

“Professor Benedict?” The dean stood from his chair and made his way around the desk. “I apologise for the necessity of the meeting earlier and that we, as a University, weren’t able to help you with this issue earlier. I trust we will see you return to class next week?” He smiled, an act which you’d rarely seen him do during school hours, and shook Rob’s hand.  
“Y-Yes Sir. I look forward to it.” Rob nodded anxiously. “And you’ve done what you can now. That’s the main thing.”   
“Now, I believe you are day off today? Go home.” The dean gestured to the door and you and Rob began to leave, before he shouted after you. “Oh, and Miss Y/L/N? Make sure you speak to Sue about getting the forms to change majors. We don’t generally approve of student teacher relationships here, but I can’t see any problem with two consenting adults working and studying in different departments.” He smiled again and Rob led you out of the office.

**

“Have you chosen a movie yet?” Rob laughed and put the pizza down on his coffee table.  
“Come on - You have a million movies on your Netflix list. I haven’t even looked through them all yet!” You hit him softly as he climbed onto the sofa next to you.  
“Just go for the first one. You know we’re going to eat this pizza and then just start making out anyway.” He curled a large slice of pizza and took a bite.   
“Is that a promise?” You smiled and wiped a smear of grease from his lip.  
“I can’t help it.” He grinned. “You’re just sitting there looking edible.”  
“I might let you eat me if you behave yourself.” You winked and slapped his thigh.  
“Suddenly pizza’s not what I’m craving.” He growled and put the slice down, pushing you onto your back on the sofa.   
“We didn’t even start the film!” You squealed as he pressed ticklish kissed to your neck and shoulder.  
“Screw the film.” He muttered between kisses.  
“What about the pizza?” You gasped as his calloused hand slipped under your t-shirt.  
“Tastes better cold anyway…” He whispered as he traced his teeth lightly down your collarbone.  
You gave up and let your head drop back onto the soft cushions as your Professor lifted your top and ran his mouth and his soft beard gently down your bare skin.


End file.
